A New Crystal
by A3rrow
Summary: The Team finds a beach that isn't on any maps...Dark Ace gets a dangerous new crystal from Cyclonis...Rated T to be safe. AXP and possibly others.
1. The Beach

**A New Crystal**

I had this idea so i decided to make it about the Storm Hawks, because I LOVE THEM, but i don't own them...sadly enough...well anyway ENJOY!

The Beach

Piper lied down on her towel on the beach, smiling, happy to get away from maps, her room, and her frustrating crystals for a while. The sun's rays sinking into her cold, dark skin. The warmth melting her, Piper's room was really cold lately. She hadn't bothered to tell anybody yet though, because she liked snuggling up in a blanket. Piper put her head down and closed her eyes letting herself sink into some long needed relaxation. She listened to the playful yells coming from her team as they ran around in the sand chasing each other, practising fighting moves, as Aerrow would call it.

She smiled. Aerrow. Their team leader, he was brave, always cheery, always around when you needed him, not to mention his red hair and his eyes made him the most handsome guy... Piper stopped there. Handsome? What was she getting a crush on him? Well they had known each other practically all their lives. Her smile faded however. He probably didn't feel the same way about her. Hopefully her little crush would just leave soon. She didn't want it to grow, and end up in disappointment.

Aerrow tried to jump onto Junko's back but the Wallop turned and caught him around the waist, hurling him a few meters with ease. He landed on his feet gracefully, making a mental note to be more careful when he attacked an enemy. Radarr was chasing Finn around the beach growling at him for stepping on his tail. Finn just ran away screaming like a little girl. Aerrow smiled, he loved this form of training.

Piper sat up, she was getting too hot. Lazily getting up, she walked to the water's edge. She heard Finn screaming in his usual tone: girlish. Chuckling to herself she looked around. They were at a beach, it wasn't recorded on any map, and no body was here. It was the perfect getaway place. She stood at the top of a small cliff, overhanging the water. Piper jumped as high as she could and plummeted into the water, she didn't fall that far because the cliff was only about a body length long. The cold water rushed over her, Piper quickly came up for air.

Aerrow watched Piper from the corner of his eye as she got up and gracefully jumped into the water. Her bathing suit glittering in the sun, t was a stunning sight. He suddenly wanted to go for a swim too, turning; he began to walk to the water's edge as well.

"AER-" He heard Finn yell from across the beach, but it was too late. The Frisbee he had thrown had already collided with the redhead's head knocking him to the ground. Finn's yell to his friend soon turned into hysterical laughter as Aerrow spit out some sand out of his mouth.

"FINN!" Aerrow yelled, as he began to get up, but before he started to chase the blonde he heard Piper scream. His blood turned to ice.

OOOHHHH cliff-hanger! Lol, well I want at least a few responses before I right the next part. I'll make it longer. Give suggestions too! I'll put more of he team in there too don't worry. :D


	2. The Water Death

**A New Crystal**

I agree with my reviewers, some parts of my stories were lacking detail…ya…but anywho, I made this chap 7 pages long to make up for it! And you may hate me at the end wuahaha, but this definitely isn't the last chapter!

CHAPTER 2

The Water Death

Piper looked down into the water, seaweed had surrounded her, freaking her out a bit. Once her heart race slowed she began to make her way through the green muck, back to the cliff to get out, she was cooled down now, perfectly refreshed. As she neared the cliff her eye's suddenly blurred as pain shot up her leg, gasping she looked into the water, a pair of eyes glared back at her. Piper screamed, louder then she had ever screamed before. She panicked and reached down to try to push the thing away. Her hands met with black slippery skin. That's when she realized that the animal was bigger than she had thought, and that her leg was actually in the animal's mouth. It's teeth cutting through her thigh, blood pouring out turning the water red. She pulled away but it was no use, the animal began to drag her under the water, Piper started to panic as the cool water came up to her chin. 'Is this how I'm going to die?' She thought 'I don't want to die.' The animal gave another tug 'NO!' A wave of anger washed over her then. She turned as best as she could and grabbed onto the cliff. She grasped onto the loose dirt, making some of it fall into the water, mixing with her blood. The animal dragging her down slowly, pulling on her leg, she tried desperately to grab something that could save her. Piper thrust her hands into the dirt trying to get them stuck, somehow, to buy her some time, but the creature gave another tug, pain rippled through her body again. Her hands slipped through the dirt, but on the way out her right hand felt something rough pass by. She twisted her wrist grabbing onto it. It was a stray root; she grabbed on with both hands and held on for dear life.

Aerrow ran as fast as he could to where he heard Piper scream, his heart pounding in his chest. 'Nonononono, not Piper, please, not Piper.' He reached the small cliff he had seen her jump off of, hit his knees and looked down. His heart stopped as he saw her clinging to a small root coming out of the cliff and a huge animal hanging off her leg. The animal was all black, it's eyes a cloudy yellow. Everything around him seemed to slow down when he saw the blood. Was all that from Piper? His blood started to boil. He could barely see the animal through all her blood, but from what he saw, he figured it was a shark. It was all lumpy and misshapen though, and it looked like something from a horror movie. All he knew was that he had to get Piper out of there.

Piper looked up to see Aerrow kneeling on the top of the cliff, looking down at her, relief flooded through her body. He would know what to do.

Aerrow kneeled there stunned; he didn't know what to do. Finn, Junko, and Radarr ran up behind Aerrow to see what was going on.

"Whoa…" Finn muttered as he saw the creature that was latched onto Piper.

That's when the creature moved its eyes up to the cliff, and realized there were more people, which meant more threats. The animal gave a huge pull at Piper and she slipped off the branch, and it flung her high into the air behind it, farther into the water, and into it's territory.

Aerrow's hands grasped the edge of the cliff and his eyes widened as Piper shot through the air, he responded with out thinking. He brought his feet under him and launched himself off the cliff and grabbed her wrist bringing her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. The two fell into the water with large splash. Piper's leg was throbbing with pain as they came up for air; she couldn't use it to swim. Aerrow held on to her tightly and carrying her, he started to swim back to the shore. The animal was nowhere to be found but the blood was still there. Finn reached down off the cliff and Aerrow lifted Piper a little out of the water and she grabbed Finn's hand. He hauled her out of the water, that's when Aerrow noticed how bad her injury was. His anger rose even more, her leg was bleeding badly, multiple deep cuts were spread out around her thigh, and her whole leg was red with blood. She had lost a lot of it and she would need medical attention. Finn lied her down on top of the cliff, her eyes fluttered shut as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"We need to get her to a hospital! She has lost-" But Aerrow didn't get to finish, a pain in his right arm made him stop talking. He turned. The animal's yellow eyes bore into his.

Radarr yelped and hissed at it, but the animal pulled Aerrow under the water fast. It had learned to do this faster from the last human.

Aerrow struggled against the grip the animal had on his arm. He could feel his arm bleeding but he tugged as hard as he could anyway. The water started to get darker the farther they went down, Aerrow was running out of breath.

"OH NO!" Junko yelled as Aerrow got dragged under the water, he was about to jump in when a hand held him back.

"You can't swim Junko! Uh," he quickly came up with a plan "hurry and carry Piper back to the Condor, and get Stork ready to take her to the hospital. I'll get Aerrow out of there." Finn said.

"If I can…"He muttered under his breath.

Junko picked up Piper who moaned, she had been drifting in and out of consciousness since she had gotten out of the water.

"Be careful buddy." Junko said sadly, looking at Finn.

"When am I ever not?" Finn replied with a smirk. Junko looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Finn said giving Junko a slight push. His friend ran off towards the Condor.

Radarr chirped beside him.

"Stay here, I'll go get him. Don't worry." Finn said giving Radarr a reassuring smile. The little blue animal only looked sadly into the water, he wasn't convinced. The blonde really didn't want to go into the water. 'What if I get eaten? The world can't survive with no Finn! No! I have to do this.' And with a deep breath he plunged into the water.

The animal's teeth loosened the grip on Aerrow's arm. He took this chance and punched the animal on the top of its head taking all his anger out on the thing. Surprised, the creature released the teen's arm, Aerrow kicked through the water, his foot connected with the animal's ribs. The animal roared out in pain and tried to get away. He didn't want it to get away that fast though, the thing deserved to die. Aerrow watched the thing swim away though; he knew he wouldn't last that much longer underwater. The animal's tail grabbed his attention, it wasn't shark-like at all, it was long and skinny. It didn't look like it belonged to the animal, but what scared Aerrow the most was the huge spike at the end of it. That's when he decided he better get out of there, now.

Aerrow swam as fast as he could towards the surface, which wasn't that fast because he could only use his left arm, that's when his heart started pounding in his chest, begging for air. He saw Finn jump into the water far above him. Finn started to swim down towards Aerrow, who was relieved to see his friend. Aerrow swam harder towards Finn, even if he passed out from lack of oxygen, Finn would still bring him to safety. Aerrow's movements slowed as his brain started to shut down. He looked up to Finn's face, Finn's eyes had suddenly widened, but he wasn't looking at Aerrow, he was looking past him. Aerrow knew what was coming but didn't have the strength to dodge the attack coming from the creature. Pain spread out across Aerrow's back, as the spike ripped the skin open, Aerrow opened his mouth to scream but water rushed in choking him. He saw the creature come back for another attack; he looked up desperately for Finn, who was a few seconds away. Aerrow felt something collide with his head, the pain was overwhelming, his view went black and he let the darkness take him.

Finn stared as his leader was hit over the head with a weird spike that stuck out of the animal's tail. At least that's what Finn thought it was. Aerrow went limp and the animal's head snapped up to where Finn was, the yellow eye's cutting into his. Finn didn't stop swimming towards Aerrow though; he was determined to save him, even when the animal sped towards him he didn't stop. 'I'm so gonna die.' Was the only thing running through Finn's head. The creature opened its mouth, showing multiple razor sharp teeth, Finn felt fear and lots of it. Finn pulled back his fist, ready to punch the animal in the face. He knew it probably wouldn't work but it was worth a try. He aimed for the animal's…. snout? Well what ever that ugly lump on its face was. He gathered all his courage and when the animal was about half a meter away he shut his eyes and swung. Finn's fist sped through the water and connected with…nothing? He opened his eye's to see the animal wasn't even there anymore. For a minute Finn though he had scared it away with his awesomeness. But he spun around looking for it, just in case. His heart stopped when he saw out of the corner of his eye moving. He got his fist ready again, and turned to face the creature, but it was already under attack. A little blue thing was latched on its back, biting into the black flesh, weird purple blood spilling out of it. Radarr had secretly jumped in behind Finn, and now he was keeping the strange creature at bay, trying to buy some time for the two teen's to escape.

Finn took the distraction and swam down to Aerrow, whose blood was everywhere; somehow Finn found his wrist and started to pull him up to the surface.

The animal flailed in pain, it ran into a large rock, crushing the little blue creature. A loud crack erupted from inside Radarr, and it went limp.

Finn heard this and looked back, wondering what the sound was. Radarr's lifeless body was floating above a big rock, obviously dead. His limbs were all bent at weird angles, not moving, his eyes closed.

"NO!" Finn yelled, losing some precious air. The black creature turned its head up swiftly to Finn and let out a roar that vibrated the water violently, its blood surrounded it, giving the creature an eerie glow. Finn swam frantically up to the top desperate to get away from the nightmare, his lungs longing for air. He broke the surface, and greedily took in as much air as he could, the warm air rushed into his lungs. Then Finn raced for the shore, aware that the creature could attack at any time from below. He had noticed they had come up at a different part of the beach, the cliff was far off to the left, and the shore was in front of him. Finn's feet touched something, and his heart sped up as he looked down. Sand. He dug his feet into the white dirt and pulled Aerrow onto the shore. He dragged his friend onto far onto the shore, afraid that the creature would jump out of the water or something. Finally lying Aerrow down carefully he started to check on his injuries. The one on his back was the worst; it spread from the top left corner of his back to the bottom right. His right arm was chewed up pretty bad, and the cut on his head was turning his hair a different colour red, and the sand was beginning to turn red too. Finn ran to get something that would stop the bleeding, and found Piper's towel. He grabbed the bright yellow fabric off of the sand and ran back to his buddy. Aerrow was getting really pale, his face whiter than the sand. Finn wrapped the towel around Aerrow's chest slowing the bleeding slightly.

Stork was notified of the current condition of the team and started the engines immediately. Piper was awake, and cranky from all the pain she was going through. Sitting on a couch wrapping her own leg up she grumbled to herself. Junko handed her a bottle of painkillers along with a glass of water. She took them, and drank down quite a few painkillers. She was worried about Aerrow, the last she had seen, was him being pulled under the water by the beast.

Junko was worried too, Piper was pale, Finn had jumped into the water after the beast, and Aerrow had been dragged down by it. He felt so useless right now, shoulders sagging he slumped down into the closest chair.

The Condor shook and then it was up flying; they were going to land on the beach. Stork had insisted that he landed the Condor on the other side of the terra. He had muttered something about some kind of worm eating through his brain if he was near water. 'Maybe I should have listened; maybe if I did I wouldn't have gotten hurt, maybe if I did Aerrow would be okay. What am I saying? He's probably fine, sitting on the beach with Finn. His green eyes watching the sky waiting for us to pick him up. His red hair waving in the wind.' The Condor shook again as it landed on the beach. Junko immediately jumped off into the sand running towards where he last saw his buddy. Piper started to climb out but someone grabbed her arm.

"Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere." Stork said quietly. He looked at Piper. He could see worry in her eyes, and he was sure she could see worry in his. She looked down and quietly walked away from the exit and back to the couch.

"I just hope their okay." She whispered to herself sitting down.

"We've been through worse." Stork replied shrugging as he walking back to the controls. Piper was a little surprised that he had heard her but she made nothing of it. She lied down expecting to see Finn and Aerrow burst through the doors any second 'Practising fighting moves'. Soon enough Finn ran through the doors.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW STORK!" He yelled exhausted. Piper sat up on the couch. Finn was all wet, but where was Aerrow?

Her thoughts were answered as Junko walked in carrying a bloody Aerrow. Piper immediately stood up, pain shooting through her leg. It was nothing compared to what her heart felt. 'This is my fault!'

"No-" Was all she could say before bursting into tears. Junko looked around a little confused as to what to do. Finn quickly led them to the infirmary room, and Junko laid Aerrow on a bed. Finn wrapped Aerrow's injuries up as best as he could. Junko left the room, freaked out from all the blood. That left Finn to do the first aid. Taking the towel off, he put on the proper wrapping. The white fabric turning red as he tried to stop the bleeding. He only had three injuries, but they were all bad. His arm was cut up from tugging away from the weird creature, bleeding as bad as ever, his back had been sliced open, and his skull was probably cracked. Overall he had to get to a hospital quickly. Finally Finn finished, and took a step back, it was horrible, he had done a bad job. Finn wasn't exactly trained to do first aid. Tears came to his eyes; they better make it to a hospital fast. He heard a click as the door opened, wiping a tear as he turned around to see who had opened the door.

Piper came in, and automatically started to fix Finn's wrapping on Aerrow. Finn gave a small smile.

"I can never get them right." He said quietly. Once Piper was done she stepped back and looked at Aerrow with sad eyes.

"This is all my fault." Piper said upset.

"Hey, it's no one's fault. Okay?…Okay?" Finn said. Once Piper didn't respond he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"He'll be all right, he always is." He said reassuringly. Holding back tears himself.

"It's okay to cry Finn." She said looking into his eyes. Finn didn't know what to do; he stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then his vision began to blur as tears swelled up in his eyes. Finn reached out and hugged Piper. She started crying into his shoulder as his tears silently splashed on the floor.

Stork found the terra that Piper had quickly described to him, (the closest one that had a hospital), Terra Isolen, and landed the Condor right outside the hospital.

Doctors rushed out two stretchers to the ship. Junko put Aerrow carefully down on one, and Finn helped Piper onto the other one. By then Piper was extremely pale, she didn't feel good. The blood loss was getting to her now.

They were rushed into the emergency room, through many doors, more and more nurses running beside Aerrow's cart, some holding on to stitching equipment. Piper was separated from him as she was pushed down another hallway. She tried to sit up to see where he had gone but she fell backwards, dizzy, she watched the lights pass on the roof; she soon got sleepy and fell into a deep sleep.

Mean while Finn, Junko, and Stork waited in the waiting room.

"Dude you know you could sit down hey?" Finn said looking up at Stork, whom was the only person standing.

"Ya, that's a good idea. Sit where all the sick people sit. No thanks I don't want to die." He received some glares from around the room at this comment, but he stood standing. The doctors came in a few hours later and told the trio that they could go see their friends. They all followed one doctor named Dr. Tyson through multiple hallways and doors, then into a little room with two curtains. He left the two with just one comment.

"Don't try to wake the redhead, we aren't sure if he's really that stable right now."

Piper crossed her unhurt leg over her hurt one, deciding to play a little prank on the boys.

The room was really bare, and white. All four walls were white, the curtains were white, and there wasn't even a window. The sheets were white and the lights just lit up the walls, which made the room almost blinding. A few chairs were against the wall near the curtains, I bet you can guess what colour they were. The only noise they could hear was the beeping of the machines that sat behind the curtains, monitoring Piper's and Aerrow's heart beats.

Finn walked up to the first curtain and carefully pulled them back, trying not to make too much noise. Piper was lying inside the curtains on a white bed with white sheets.

"Piper?" Junko finally spoke after so much silence, but his voice shook. Piper didn't open her eyes.

"You okay buddy?" Finn asked.

"Ya I'm okay, I just really don't like doctors…you remember the dentist…. doctors are worse."

"Actually, I never got to see them, but I heard about them, I still think you're over reacting. The Dentists couldn't have been that bad."

"Wallop Dentists are the most feared type of dentist in all of Atmos…" Stork started to mumble to himself after his remark.

Finn turned back to Piper and leaned slowly over Piper. Then he reached up and grabbed her shoulders shaking her roughly. She opened her eyes and glared at Finn.

"Ow, Finn." She said.

"Oh, come on! It's your leg that's hurt, not your shoulders!" He said annoyed.

"Finn. They amputated my leg." She said quietly. Finn's jaw dropped almost to the floor. Junko's eyes got wide but Stork just smiled.

"What is amputated?" Junko asked.

"Piper…I'm so sorry…. I didn't know…" He said sadly ignoring Junko's question. He looked down at Piper's blankets seeing there was only one leg impression. 'Why didn't I notice that before? God I'm so stupid.' His thoughts were interrupted by a noise he thought wasn't appropriate at the time. Piper laughing.

"What the hell dude?" He asked looking at Piper confused. She was clutching her sides in laughter.

"You are SO GULIBLE!" She laughed out.

"Don't you think the doctor would have told us she had her leg amputated?" Stork said.

Finn blushed in anger. 'Ya, I'm stupid.' He thought. Then an idea dawned on him. He curled his hand into a fist and took a step towards the bed and 'accidentally fell' his fist connecting with Piper's leg with a thud.

"Ha- OOWWWWW!" She yelled pushing Finn away, rubbing her sore leg. Junko put a finger to his lips signalling for Piper to be quiet.

"Aerrow is sleeping." Junko said quietly.

"Not anymore." Said a groggy voice from behind the other curtain. Stork pulled back the other curtain to reveal a pale Aerrow sitting, with his eyes open slightly.

"You okay Piper?" He asked casually turning his head to her.

"Ya I'm fine, but how are you doing?" She asked back worried.

"Well, I have been better," He said with a smirk, his gaze then fell on Finn "How'd you get me away from that thing?"

"With these babies." He said flexing his arms. Piper laughed.

"Okay, now tell us the real story."

Finn glared at her before explaining more.

"I jumped into the water and swam down and I saw Aerrow down there, he was swimming away from what ever the hell was down there and he slowed down. He was tired and stuff, I guess, and the animal attacked from behind, but I couldn't swim fast enough. The thing ended up hitting Aerrow on the head and then it turned on me…" All eyes were on Finn now "I was gonna punch it in the face, which seemed like a good idea at the time but then Radarr-" 'RADARR! Oh no.' Finn collapsed into a chair.

"Oh no…" He mumbled.

"Finn, what's wrong with Radarr? Where is he?" Aerrow asked tensely. Finn was quiet for a while.

"Finn!" Aerrow said desperately.

"He's…he's………..he's dead." Finn said sadly. Everyone but Aerrow gasped.

Aerrow's heart sank…his little buddy was dead? His head hit his pillow. No way, Radarr was always there. He found Radarr the day after his dad died. Radarr had been his best friend for years, sometimes his only friend. Now he was gone? Forever? Aerrow's heart started feeling heavier and heavier as more realization hit. 'Radarr would never be there, ever again. Ever.' He shut his eyes, he really didn't feel good.

"Aerrow, you okay?" Piper asked. Aerrow didn't hear though, he heart race had sped up, and with the lack of blood he had it made him pass out.

"Aerrow? Aerrow!" Piper's voice echoed in the back of Aerrow's head.

Then everything was silent; except for the sound of the beeping machines that were beside Piper and Aerrow monitoring their heart beat. Piper's was going strong but Aerrow's began to cut out.

"Beep…Beep…Beep…….Beep………………….Beep……………………BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" The machine sent out some kind of alarm, echoing in the small white room.

The Storm Hawks freaked out. Junko sat down with a heavy thud, put his head in his hands and started crying. Finn stared at Aerrow, expecting him to wake up soon, and everything would be okay again. Stork looked around frantically, the noise hurting his ears. Piper screamed for help, adding to the noise of the alarm. Doctors and nurses stormed in with little machines attached to weird little crystals. Dr. Tyson was the first one in and grabbed a machine, placing it on Aerrow's chest. Aerrow's body jerked as electric current shot through it. The doctor did this for what seemed like hours trying to get a plus out of the teen.

Piper had started balling, and Finn held her close again trying to comfort her, but he wasn't doing a good job, he was crying too. Then the doctor took the machine off of Aerrow and handed it to a nurse. He looked sadly at Aerrow, glanced down at his watch, then he turned and announced.

"That's it boys, I'm calling it – time of death: 10:19." The doctor's words seemed to pierce through the hearts of the Storm Hawks.

:O oooooo, I killed Aerrow! Muahahahaha! This one is how long I will make my other chapters, sorry if it wasn't as descriptive as some people want it. Give me some tips to improve. Oh and Lace Agate, lol, don't be scared to give me pointers! I'm not going to snap at someone if they say they don't like my story. Anyway, I want reviews please! I'll be writing my next chapter, until I get a few more!


	3. Two Hospital Visitors

**A New Crystal**

Lol, thank you for all the reviews! I have nothing to do until Thursday so I'll be updating a lot until then. I'm sure you'll like this chapter, I really liked writing it. I put my own character into the story! She's me, kinda, she's based on me :P. Wuahaha! Read to see what happens to precious Aerrow. I luv him btw. Lol, but I still don't own him…or the Storm Hawks.

Two Hospital Visitors

Chapter 3

Dark Ace walked quietly own a dark hallway. Master Cyclonis had summoned him, he wondered what his punishment would be this time. He had let the Storm Hawks get away a week ago; Dark Ace couldn't even begin to imagine the anger that had been boiling in his master since then. He quickened his pace; it was best to just get this over with. He passed a few Talons, who were laughing, they had no idea what Dark Ace was going to go through, he continued walking until he finally found his destination. A large black door sat in the wall in front of him; it was engraved with black roses and skulls, Master Cyclonis's style. As much as he didn't want to go in, he grabbed the cold handle, twisted it, and entered Master Cyclonis's room.

She sat upon her throne as usual, her head held high, her dark cape draped around her shoulders. Dark Ace walked in and bowed low.

"Dark Ace, you know I am a busy person. I can barely make time in my schedule to punish you…so today I won't."

Dark Ace looked up, coming out of his bow, slightly surprised at her change in attitude.

"Oh, so I see you haven't heard the good news? Even though you have failed me again, the Storm Hawk leader is dead." She said smiling.

"What? How?" Dark Ace asked still confused.

"It seems the stupid child went out and got himself killed. Some kind of shark or something drained enough blood from him to send him to the hospital, where, soon after, he died." She said. He was speechless.

"Looks like that animal did the job for you." She laughed, "Maybe it should take over your position."

He looked down frustrated, the boy was dead? He had always thought he would be the one to end Aerrow's life.

"This makes your job easy for you Dark Ace. Go and finish off the Storm Hawks or I will seriously think of replacing you." Master Cyclonis said, the smile sliding of her face.

With that remark he left the room. The door clicking shut behind him. A smile cracked across his face, 'Finally! That stupid kid is dead! I've waited years for this moment.' He ran through the dark hallways, pushing any unfortunate Talons out of his way, until he found his skimmer. Walking up to it he ran a hand over it, he would never be defeated again flying on it. Getting onto his skimmer he started it up and took off into the night to see the dead Sky Knight for himself.

Aerrow's body was moved out of the little white room and put into a black body bag. It was moved temporarily, into a dark room with other bodies.

The doctors and nurses said they were sorry and things like that but the Storm Hawks didn't listen. They didn't care what the doctors thought, Aerrow was dead, and that's all that matters now.

Fiera smoothly landed her heliscooter outside the hospital on Terra Isolen. Jumping off she hoped she wasn't too late to save Aerrow's life. They were childhood friends; they met at a camp one year. Aerrow's aunt had sent him to it, against his will. Fiera hadn't seen Aerrow for years but she still owed him her life.

FLASHBACK

_Fiera jumped into the water, the happy seven-year-old splashing happily in the cool water. She swam farther out into the river, trying to cross it, but she had underestimated the river's current and was soon swept away. She came up to the surface a few times, taking in a short breath after screaming for help._

_A seven-year-old Aerrow had heard these screams and raced to Fiera just in time. She was about to go into some rapids, when a hand grabbed onto her wrist. A little red-haired, green-eyed boy was hanging upside-down on a tree branch, holding on to her wrist. Fiera reached up and grabbed the boy's wrist afraid that he would let go._

_He pulled her out of the water with surprising strength for a boy his size. Fiera grabbed onto the branch when she was close enough to reach it, and hauled herself up onto it. The boy curled up and grabbed the branch, and moved himself into a sitting position. Fiera was out of breath and sat there panting, staring at the boy._

_"Are you okay?" He asked. Fiera gave quick nod._

_"My name's Aerrow. What's yours?" He asked._

_"Fiera…thank you for saving me." She said quietly, Fiera hated feeling weak._

_"Anytime." Aerrow said with a smirk_.

END OF FLASHBACK

Fiera had spent months with Aerrow at the camp, developing a little crush on him. She never admitted it but she did care for the boy. When she heard that Aerrow was hurt she had immediately flew over.

She took a big bag off her heliscooter and flung it onto her back holding it with there with her right hand. Fiera ran into the hospital, slipping slightly on the clean white floor. She ran up to the front desk, to a lady with short black hair in a nurse outfit.

"Where is Aerrow?" She asked desperately.

"Aerrow?" The nurse asked

Fiera let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Aerrow, he's fourteen, red hair, green eyes, about my height, he is a Sky Knight, best in Atmos!" She said fast, trying to not to yell at the nurse.

The nurse typed something on her computer slowly. Fiera wanted to punch the lady but she restrained.

"Oh, Aerrow. Uh, I'm sorry honey, he died this morning." She said sympathetically.

"What! Where is he now?" She asked desperately.

"He's in the 4th floor, second last door on the left. Aerrow isn't alive anymore sweety. The door is locked too. He's not alive anymore." She said slowly.

"Ah, shut-up you old bag." Fiera said angrily running away from the lady. Slipping slightly on the floor again but not falling she found the stairs around the corner.

The room had been quiet since Aerrow was moved out of it. Piper had cried herself to sleep, her eyes red and puffy, and her blankets were wet from tears. Finn was sitting in the closet chair to her, his head tilted to the left, drooling a bit as he slept. Junko was too big to sit in the little white chair so he sat on the floor. The wallop was curled in a little ball in the corner sleeping, dried tears sitting in the corners of his eyes. Stork was still standing, not trusting the chairs. He stood leaning against a wall watching his team. Wondering what things would be like without Aerrow, without a leader. He frowned; Aerrow was a good person, and a good leader. Stork already missed him, he seemed almost like a brother to him. His ears picked up someone yelling a few floors down. Something about an old bag, Stork rolled his eyes and left the room, wanting to get some fresh air.

Hospitals creeped him out, they were so white, and clean…but not clean because everyone was sick. Stork shivered, it smelt like…sick people. His feet slapped against the floor as he made his way to the staircase. The hospital was quiet…too quiet. Stork frantically looked around, expecting to see some kind of mind worms hiding in a corner ready to ambush him. Once his heartbeat slowed down, and he realized no one was going to ambush him so he continued walking. Stork pushed the door that lead to the stairs open, and entered the staircase carefully. 'There could still be worms in here…' he thought to himself. Then he heard footsteps running up the stairs, he stood there in shock. 'Do mind worms have feet?' Then a teen rounded the stairs and froze when she realized Stork was there.

The girl had long brown hair, and her eye's seemed to be a greyish colour. She was slim and tall, and slightly muscular.

Stork stood there looking at the teen… 'Hmm she doesn't look like a mind wor-' His thought was interrupted as the teen threw herself at Stork and gave him a big hug.

"WUAAAA!" He yelled trying to get her off of him, eventually succeeding as she slipped and fell onto her butt.

"Well that was rude." She said getting up from the floor.

"I hate these stupid hospitals, it's like they put grease on the floor or something…" The mysterious girl muttered.

Stork cleared his throat, still a little confused as to why the girl had suddenly hugged him.

"Oh, hi my names Fiera." She said looking at him with interest, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Uh-huh, that's nice." He said looking at her hand like it could bite him.

"Your so rude Stork." She said glaring at him as she dropped her hand. Stork's eye twitched at his name.

"…How do you know me?" He asked confused.

"Well, you don't know me, but I know you," This didn't change the confused expression on Stork's face "I was friends with Aerrow a few years back and owe him my life so I came here to save him, I followed the news on you guys for years. So I know your team, but only slightly. I know Aerrow though-"

"Uh, ya that's all nice and all but Aerrow is kinda gone now." Stork interrupted.

"Again with the rudeness Stork! I am fully aware of Aerrow's condition thank you very much." She said getting slightly angry.

"Then you know you're too late to save him." Stork said, getting a little angry himself.

"AH! You sound like that old bag downstairs!" She yelled frustrated. Stork chuckled.

"That was you?"

"Uh, ya. Well I'm gonna go and save Aerrow now." Fiera said smiling.

"You are crazy." Stork muttered.

"What else is new?" Fiera laughed out.

"It better not be contagious." He said under his breath.

"It is." Fiera said walking past the Merb. She left him twitching in the staircase.

"Okay now I have to find that room Aerrow is in." She said to herself as she ran down the hallway Stork had come down.

"Second last door on the left? If I remember right." Fiera muttered to herself, then she slipped. This time her feet came completely out from under her, Fiera's world turned upside-down and her head smacked into the ground making her vision go black as she sunk into unconsciousness.

Finn awoke with a jerk when he heard a loud crack echo through the hallway right outside the little white room's door. He rubbed a kink in his neck and got up from his oh so comfy chair. Finn didn't even realize that Stork was gone as he opened the door to see what the noise was.

There was a teenager lying outside the door, on her back, brown hair spread out around her head, and her eyes closed. Her bag was a few feet from her leg. Finn ran out the door, and hit his knees, brushing some brown hair out of the girls face.

"Come on wake up. I don't need another dead person." He said as he checked her pulse on her wrist. He didn't feel one. Finn dropped the girl's hand like it was on fire and backed away quickly.

"Oh my god." He muttered staring at the teen, "She's dead." Finn put his head into his hands, "Why does everyone die around me?"

"Oh, relax I'm not dead." Finn jumped at the girl's voice.

"You really need to learn more about first aid. Seriously, your clueless, you have to know which side of a person's wrist to feel for a pulse." She said rubbing her head.

"I-I-" Finn stuttered, trying to find words. The girls sat up and looked at Finn.

'Blonde, blue eyes, kinda slow…'

"You must be Finn." Fiera decided. Finn's jaw dropped.

"I'm Fiera, a friend of Aerrow's. I've come to save him." She said smiling. Finn looked sadly at her.

"Dude, he's…. dead." Finn said slowly.

"I know." Fiera said rolling her eyes. "But I've come to save him."

"No dude, he is dead. There is no saving him now." Finn said, trying to get it through the chick's head. Her eyes bore into his.

"Finn…shut-up, I've heard that so many times today I could kill someone." Fiera replied getting up.

"Wait, are you sure you should be getting up?" He asked a little worried.

"Oh please, I'm fine. It's these damn floors!" She said glaring at the shiny marble. Fiera looked into the room Finn had come out of and saw Piper lying in the hospital bed. Finn followed her gaze.

"Overall she'll be okay, but the doctor says she'll have a few scars, maybe a limp." Finn said sadly.

Dark Ace stormed into the hospital, he hated these stupid places. Full of sick and weak people, he should come back some time and blow it up. The idea had him smiling as he strode up to the front desk. He slammed his hands onto the counter scaring the nurse behind it.

"Y-yes sir?" The nurse replied hesitantly.

"Show me Aerrow." He demanded.

"Aerrow?" Then she remembered from the previous conversation with the moody teen.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry to tell you sir but he passed away this morning." She said.

Relief flooded through Dark Ace's body at those words, but the tension still wasn't gone.

"Show me proof." He said, icicles hanging from his words.

Stork stepped out from the staircase turning to the front desk and waiting area. His heart skipped a beat as he heard Dark Ace's voice pierce through the air. Yelping quietly he ran as fast as he could back up the stairs.

Fiera bent over and picked up her black bag. It was pretty big, it was covered in pockets, probably the most boring bag that was ever made, and Fiera wouldn't have it any other way. People wouldn't try as hard to steal an ugly old bag, and that kept her priceless stuff inside safe. Standing back up she walked into the little white room and right up to Piper's bed, Finn following her. Junko was still sleeping in the corner, now sucking on his thumb.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Finn asked as Fiera took out a red crystal. And pointed it towards Piper.

"Relax, will ya? I know what I'm doin-" She began, but just then Piper woke up and screeched at the sight of an unknown person pointing an unknown crystal at her.

"Who are you?" She piped out.

Sighing Fiera explained yet again who she was.

"Okay, but what is that?" Piper asked pointing towards the unknown crystal.

"Here, take a look at it." Fiera said handing it over to Piper, who hesitantly took it.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Piper said inspecting the rough edges of the red crystal.

"Well, I hope you haven't," Fiera said smiling, "cause I made it."

"You made that?" Finn asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, and I'll show you what it does if you give it back." She said holding out her hand to Piper. Piper hesitated, but handed it back. They didn't even know the girl and yet she already seemed like a friend.

"Okay, ready Piper?" Fiera asked. Piper just gave a confused nod. What was she ready for?

Fiera flicked the crystal at Piper sending a ball of energy surging into the girl's leg. Piper let out a squeak, but not because it hurt, but because it was all tingly. Fiera smiled and grabbed Piper's arm pulling her out of the bed. The white sheet fluttering to the ground. Finn yelled in protest and tried to run to Piper's aid as she put her hurt leg down to steady herself. However, Finn stopped when Piper smiled.

"It heals?" She asked.

"Yep, and that's what I named it. A healing crystal, it's not very creative name I know, but it gets down to the point. Sadly it only works to heal about four wounds, and the wounds can't be really bad." Fiera replied.

"That's amazi-" Began Piper but she was interrupted by Stork slamming the door open. Junko jerked awake, looking around wildly.

"Um, not to interrupt or anything but DARK ACE is here so we may want to…. leave or something." Stork said, his eye twitching.

"You guys have your weapons right?" Fiera asked. Piper immediately ran over to the corner of the room, to a big bag full stuff from the Condor. She rummaged through clothing and finally found the things she was looking for. Finn's crossbow, a few arrows, Junko's knuckle busters, and her staff. She gave everyone there weapons and turned to Fiera to see if she had anything, but Fiera was rummaging through the bag Piper had just finished searching through.

"Hey!" Piper yelled, when she came back out of the bag with Aerrow's twin blades. Her heart sank at the sight of them; it would be their first fight without him. She was about to tell Fiera to put them away when she suddenly ran out of the room.

"Fiera!" Piper called after her.

"I'll be right back!" She heard Fiera yell.

Dark Ace got directions from the annoying nurse and raced up the stairs. His heart pounding in his chest, excited to see the dead Sky Knight. He reached the 4th floor and burst through the doors, he saw the blonde sharpshooter poke his head out of a door a farther down the hallway. Dark Ace's eyes narrowed as the boy's eyes widened and disappeared back into the room.

"Uh, Dark Ace knows where we are now." Finn said giving a nervous laugh.

"I'll just…stay over here." Stork muttered quietly walking over to a corner and sitting down.

Junko punched his fists together, his knuckle busters igniting them in a bright green glow. The white walls seemed to turn that colour along with them. Finn put an arrow into his crossbow, while Piper ignited her staff.

"Let's do this." Junko said. The others nodded and ran out into the hallway to meet their worst enemy, without Aerrow.

Dark Ace watched as the three teens charged out of the room. He shot a wave of red energy knocking them all down; aiming another energy burst at the ceiling he brought it down on the wallop. Ceiling tiles plummeted onto Junko's head knocking him unconscious. He aimed the next one at Finn, who was sent flying into the hallway wall, his crossbow flying from his hands. He approached Piper and swung his sword at her, she easily blocked it with her staff. Her eyes burned into his; looking into her eyes he saw anger and lots of it. He took a step back and faked an attack, his powerful arms stopping halfway. Piper went to block this attack but was too slow to realize it was a fake. His sword hit her with a new attack in the stomach making her fly backwards.

Piper hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. She closed her eyes, letting the pain wash over her. Hearing Dark Ace's footsteps she forced herself to open her eyes. Dark Ace was continuing down the hallway to go see Aerrow. Not if she could help it, she raised her staff and shot a burst of green energy right into Dark Ace's back making him topple forwards onto his face.

Dark Ace was pissed off now. He got up red from anger and walked slowly over to Piper.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He said coldly leaning over to come face to face with Piper.

Piper looked into the blood red eyes of her enemy. She hated him; with every inch of her heart she hated him.

"Oh, was it? What about this?" She said as she spit right onto his face. Dark Ace's eyes widened as he angrily wiped the spit off his face.

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled as he straightened up and lifted his word above his head. He was going to enjoy this, he closed his eyes, making sure he wouldn't get any blood in his eyes.

Dark Ace swung his energy sword down expecting it to hit the little bitch in the head but it clanged onto metal. The metal on metal sound echoed through the hallway. Dark Ace ripped his eyes open. His attack had been blocked by two all to familiar blue energy swords.

OOOO wonder who that is? MUAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER…ya I'm evil I know. But I wrote 2 chapters in a day! Ahhhh. RESPOND PLEASE!!! I'll post the next one up soon, that is…if I get some reviews!


	4. The Reunion

Chapter 4

The Reunion

Oh, your probably gonna hate me by the end of this one. This is my longest one yet. 12 pages long! It took me like a week! Anyway please read and enjoy!!!

He attacked Dark Ace with such force he made the Cyclonian fall onto his butt, which just made the man angrier, making the other person smirk. 'How dare he try to kill Piper…' The attacker thought.

Dark Ace opened his mouth to say something but was rewarded with a punch into in his face. His head snapped down and he spat out some blood, his lips already beginning to swell up. He slowly got up prepared for another attack, looking around for his attacker, but he wasn't there. Dark Ace took in a shaky breath, 'Thank god, I don't think I could-' but his thought was interrupted by a blast of blue energy that hit him in the back sending him flying down the hallway. He rolled on the floor until he came to a stop, his arm bent at a funning angle. 'Shit, I have to get out of here.' He thought desperately as he clambered to his feet and ran awkwardly down the rest of the hallway holding his broken arm. Slipping slightly on the floor he turned the corner wanting to make it back to Cyclonia alive.

Piper's eyes widened as she looked at her saviour, she got up and slowly walked over to him. He stood there looking back at her; his green eyes seemed to look right into her heart.

"Aerrow?" She asked, uncertain, staring at the teen.

"How could you be alive?" Her eyes filled with tears at her question, he had died…for her.

"Uh, well…I'm not too sure myself actually." Aerrow said, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean you're not sure? You're back from the dead and you don't remember how you got back here?" She asked, sniffling slightly, her emotions were confusing her a bit.

"What? Aren't you glad I'm back?" He said smirking.

"I-I…yes I'm glad. Aerrow you really have to be more careful." Piper said, a tear ran down her cheek remembering the horrible day the animal attacked. Aerrow took a step closer to her and brought his hand hesitantly to her cheek. Holding her head in one hand and brushing away the tear with his thumb he said,

"You need to stop getting into trouble then." Looking into her orange eyes. Piper realized how close they were getting, her heartbeat sped up.

"You need to stop getting me into trouble then." She said quietly.

"I don't know if I can do that." Aerrow said getting even closer, smiling a bit.

"AHEM! Ya just because Junko is unconscious doesn't mean that I am too!" Finn practically yelled from a few feet away. Aerrow took his hand off Piper's face and stepped back turning red. Piper turned around blushing and ran off saying she had to find a bathroom. She just didn't want to be seen blushing, and get even more embarrassed. Her footsteps echoed through the hallway then faded, and so did Aerrow's blush.

"I missed you buddy!" Finn said pulling Aerrow into a hug.

"I missed you too." Aerrow said smiling.

"Dude, don't die ever again k?" Finn said, pulling Aerrow back looking at him.

"Sounds good to me." Aerrow replied smirking, it faded quickly. "How's everyone else doing?" He said stepping back.

"Well, when you two were…doing your thing," Aerrow turned red again. "I checked on Junko. He's fine, still not awake though. I'm pretty sure Stork is still hiding in the room…" Finn trailed off as Stork stepped out of the room, his eye twitching when he saw Aerrow.

"Oh. You're alive now? I hope you didn't bring any mutant mind worms back from the other side…" Stork said as he walked up to him. For a moment he just stood there. Then he stuck out his hand.

"It's good to have you back." He said as Aerrow shook his hand, smiling.

"OH SURE! You shake his hand!" Fiera said as she stepped out from some shadows.

"When did you get here?" Finn asked, staring at her.

"I've been there the whole time, I just thought you guys should get reunited before I get back into the picture." She stated.

Piper's footsteps began echoing through the hallway again. She didn't even find a bathroom; she had just waited around the corner until her face didn't feel hot anymore. Piper walked up to everyone, but her face started to get hot again when Aerrow glanced at her.

"K, now that everyone is here I want to explain how, carrot-top here, is back." Fiera started.

"Carrot-top?" Finn asked, as confused as ever. Fiera just pointed lazily towards Aerrow and that sent Finn into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I thought we left those nick-names at the camp." Aerrow growled at Fiera.

"Hehe, now where's the fun it that?" She giggled.

"Fine, Poo-head." He said smirking.

"Say that all you want carrot-top. It just makes you sound like a 4-year-old." She laughed.

Piper started to get annoyed. Fiera was acting like she knew Aerrow her whole life, and she was flirting with him!

"Fat-ass." Aerrow growled.

"Hey that's not even from camp!" Fiera said her smile still on her face.

"Ya carrot-top, and its not even true." Finn said, he had finally stopped laughing. Fiera looked at him when she heard his remark. He was checking her out! His eyes darting all over her body.

"Chica-cha." He said smiling, and making his hands into guns. She bent down and picked up a small piece of the ceiling, which she sent spinning through the air to connect with Finn's head. He fell to the floor, a goofy smile still on his face.

"Well, anyway. Like I was saying. Aerrow's back cause I made a life crystal…by accident." Fiera muttered, straightening up.

The Storm Hawk's jaws dropped (except for Junko's cause he's still unconscious.)

"How the hell do you accidentally make a crystal?" Finn asked getting up from the floor.

"Ha! This coming from Mr. I'm an idiot who causes accidents everywhere I go." Piper said.

"Dude, not cool." Was Finn's response.

"Anyway. As I was saying." Fiera interrupted the little bicker, getting a little impatient. "I blew up my room making a life crystal. I didn't even know what I made so I started testing it on things. The crystal became all brittle and stuff and I ended up breaking it into six pieces. Working so hard on that crystal and ending up breaking it made me so made I chucked a piece of it across my room, well what was left of my room. There was a dead plant on the other side of my room at the time, most likely dead from the explosion. Anyway the piece hit the plant's stem and stuck into it a bit. The crystal piece turned into a gooey liquid and got sucked into the plant. Then the plant was alive."

"Just like that?" Aerrow asked confused.

"Ya, and I did the same thing to you. Poked a shard of it into your chest." She said.

"You poked a crystal into me?" He asked bringing his hand up to his chest. Expecting to feel some sort of lump or something.

"Ya, by the way the plant I used the crystal on is still alive. No worries on the crystal wearing off. The plant is even flowering! It never did that before…but that's probably just cause I never took good enough care of it." She explained.

"Let's just hope Carrot-top doesn't sprout carrots." Finn laughed out.

"Wait. Where are the other four pieces of the crystal?" Aerrow said, realizing that she might be able to bring back Radarr.

"Well, the day after I found out what my crystal did my dad fell down the stairs…he wasn't breathing and I live really far from any hospital. Even if I did he was already dead when he hit the bottom step" The Storm Hawks stared at her, she was saying all this without any emotion as if she was talking about a trip to a store or something. "I brought him back to life with one of my crystals too. When I found out I could bring back people I tried it on my grandmother. Who died ten years ago, it was tricky to get the crystal to work on her since all that was left of her was bones but" Finn gagged, Fiera dug up her grandmother? "Once she was alive again I realized it wouldn't work. The crystal did not bring back any skin, or anything else. So my grandmother was literally a walking skeleton. It didn't bring back her brain either so she couldn't even think. All she did was chase me around. Have you ever tried to kill a zombie?" She asked Finn who was still gagging, once she never got an answer she continued.

"Ya, it's not easy and then I had to explain to my mom why grandmother's bones were scattered all over the yard. Anyway that wasted another piece. I tried to split the biggest crystal chunk into two but it exploded killing my parrot, which I tried to bring back with the second-last piece, but apparently the crystal doesn't work on animals. I used my last one on you." She finished, taking in a deep breath from the lack of oxygen. Fiera had practically explained everything in one breath.

"So you have used them all up?" Aerrow asked sadly.

"Ya why?"

"I'm sorry man." Finn spoke up, realizing what he had wanted. He placed a hand on Aerrow's shoulder looking into his eyes.

"Why? What happened?" Fiera asked confused.

"We…we lost Radarr." Piper said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aerrow. I know how much he meant to you." She waited till Finn moved out of the way and then hugged Aerrow.

Piper's blood boiled. 'Oh come on. It's just a hug. Fried to friend.' She thought. Aerrow hugged Fiera back. 'He would hug me too. Ya. Hugs mean nothing. I'm just acting like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. She's just a friend to him. Only a friend. He's known me longer than her. Still, the hug is lasting a while.' Piper's frowned deepened. 'I don't even know her and I already dislike her!' Finally they stopped hugging and for a moment no one talked. They could hear footsteps running up the stairs close to them. Aerrow took out his blades again, ready to fight.

A black-haired woman came through the stair doors, looking around at the mess wide-eyed.

"What-the." She said staring at the broken ceiling, her eyes stopped on the Storm Hawks for a moment then narrowed down on Fiera.

"You! What did you do! The hallway is ruined!"

"Aw shut-up you old bag!" Fiera said angrily. Stork smiled. He remembered.

"I'm sorry about the mess ma'am." Aerrow started, putting away his swords.

"What happened?" The lady asked not taking her icy stare off of Fiera who was shooting fire darts out of hers.

"Uh, Cyclonian problems." He stated.

The lady sighed, turned and walked down the stairs again obviously sick of listening to the children.

"That's right! Walk away!" Fiera yelled after her.

"Dude, how do you know her?" Finn asked walking over to Junko who was beginning to stir.

"Oh I don't. Well not really." She said. "Enough to know she's an old bag."

Aerrow and Finn slowly picked up Junko, straining under his weight, one under each arm of the wallop they made their way outside, back to the Condor.

Stork ran his hands over the controls, glad to finally be back in his home. He started her up and she rumbled under his feet as they slowly lifted off the ground.

Junko lied on the couch mumbling something about some kind of juice in his sleep, sucking on his thumb. He would be waking up soon, most likely with a splitting headache.

Piper was in her room, as usual trying to stabilize crystals. Fiera had been invited to stay on the Condor for a little while. It was the least Aerrow could do for her saving his life. Piper wasn't too pleased about this, Fiera wasn't a bad person, she just liked Aerrow. Which didn't make Piper too happy; Fiera sat on a chair beside Piper's desk and watched Piper with her crystals. Interested how to properly make them, and to her surprise it didn't involve explosions of any kinds if you did it right.

Finn was out on the deck cleaning his skimmer. It was the only thing he willingly cleaned without complaining. He had to make sure it looked cool for all the chicks.

Aerrow was sitting on a chair across from Junko, his head in one of his hands. He was tired, and was drifting in and out of sleep. Piper came into the room staring at Aerrow.

"Be careful." she said, her eyes drilled into his.

Then a red sword came up behind her and he stood up to say something but his vision went red.

Aerrow woke with a start, blinking hard to make sure he was awake. The dream had been so life-like. Getting up he decided to go sleep in his room. Telling Stork, he left the room. Aerrow found that if he didn't lie down to go to sleep he couldn't sleep properly. Which probably caused the weird dream he just had. He pushed his door open yawning, and walked into the room. It wasn't fancy or anything, just a bed and a desk, he didn't bother turning on the lights he just slumped onto his bed, instantly falling into a deep sleep.

Fiera shivered.

"Why the heck is it so cold in here?" She asked, getting up and sitting on Piper's bed, rubbing her shoulders trying to warm up.

Piper looked around.

"I don't really know, but I kinda like it." Piper said happily.

"Huh." Fiera said as she started to twirl her hair.

"So, does Aerrow have a girlfriend?" Fiera asked making it sound like a random question.

Piper's stomach did a flip-flop. 'Why the hell does she want to know?!?! Does she want to be Aerrow's girlfriend?' Her blood started to boil again.

"I don't know." She lied. Piper knew that he didn't but she wasn't going to encourage Fiera into going for him.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He's flipping gorgeous!" She said smiling.

"Uhuh." Piper said looking back to her crystals. Everything about Aerrow was gorgeous but she wasn't about to let Fiera know what she felt about him.

"What about Finn?" Fiera asked, bringing Piper out of her thoughts.

"What?" Piper asked a bit startled.

"Finn." Fiera repeated;

"Why?"

"Oh come on he's cute too." She said smiling wider, still twirling her hair.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Piper laughed almost falling out of her chair.

Finn was in the hallway; he had decided to go to his room to practise his awesome guitar skills when he heard Piper laugh. Raising an eyebrow he decided to go and see what the girls were talking about. He snuck up to Piper's door and pressed his ear to it, the girls were talking just loud enough for him to hear. It was all too easy!

"What?" Fiera's voice sounded through the wood.

"You like him?" Piper's voice appeared.

Finn smiled; oh he came at the perfect time. They were talking about whom they liked.

"You don't?" She asked confused.

"No." Piper laughed.

'Who are they talking about?' Finn wondered.

" He has his charms." Fiera said.

"Just wait a while and you'll find out that he really is an idiot."

"Finn's cute and you know it." Fiera's voice echoed through Finn's brain as his eyes widened.

'She…she thinks I'm cute?' He thought, as a smile grew on his face.

"Well cute isn't the first word I'd use to describe him…" Piper's voice started but Finn got up and walked away in a daze.

Fiera liked him? She actually liked him? He walked aimlessly through the Condor; Fiera didn't give Finn any hints. All she did was hit him with a piece of the ceiling after he checked her out. He had learned from experience that usually a girl didn't do that if she liked a guy. 'Does Fiera have a boyfriend?' He wondered not even watching where he was going, his brain on autopilot avoiding walls.

Junko finally woke up and the first thing he did was go to the kitchen. 'Getting hit with a ceiling sure makes me hungry.' He thought as he walked into the kitchen. He saw a brown-haired girl looking through the fridge.

"Oh, hi?" He asked confused. The girl looked up holding an apple and smiled.

"Hey Junko. Feeling better?" She said, taking a bite from the apple.

"Um, ya." He said awkwardly, not sure whom he was talking to. Junko recognized her from the hospital room, but he had only seen her briefly, and that was it. Now she was on the ship? Questions started popping up in the wallop's head.

Fiera just watched Junko blankly stare at her, taking another bite of her apple she looked at the confused look on his face. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, she promptly left the room.

Junko finally got all the details about Fiera from Finn, who talked for hours about her also shortly explaining why Aerrow was alive. (After seeing Fiera Junko went and gave Aerrow a hug, waking him up, welcoming him back, then letting him get back to sleep.) Finn was mostly blabbing on and on about Fiera and stuff about her, facts that Junko really didn't need to know, but he paid close attention anyway. Watching the blonde jump around his room enthusiastically, Junko had never seen Finn so excited about a girl, it made him happy.

Aerrow's eyes stung when he slept, he brought his hands up and rubbed them. Maybe he just had sleep in his eyes or something. Sitting up he decided he had enough sleep and got off the bed. The bed squeaked as he got off interrupting the silence. Silence? What the hell was Finn doing? Usually his music would be blaring by now. Shrugging it off he opened his door again and started into the hallway. His carpet stuck out to catch his foot, which sent him hurtling into the hallway, head over heels, right into Piper. The fall was so sudden she didn't have time to react; all she could do is blink before he smashed into her. They both fell to the floor with a loud THUMP that echoed through the now silent hallway. Aerrow was lying on his back, facing the ceiling. 'Smooth Aerrow, real smooth. Why don't you just push her out of the Condor next?' Aerrow thought angrily. Opening his eyes slowly he realized two things, 1. Piper was okay, 2. She was lying on top of him. Aerrow's eyes widened even more; Piper blinked her eyes open to see Aerrow staring wide-eyed back at her. Aerrow could feel his face getting hot when she looked at him, he could feel her heart beat, pounding through her chest, steadily rising just like his. Their faces were inches apart now. The situation finally clicked in Piper's mind and she pushed herself off of Aerrow, her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles. This made Piper's stomach flip over, she immediately took her hands off him causing herself to crash to the floor a few feet away.

"Graceful." Aerrow laughed out, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Oh, your one to talk!" She said starting to laugh.

"S'not my fault my carpet-" He began.

"Oh, ya. Uhuh. Sure." Piper said making fun of him.

"Then what's your excuse?" He asked smirking.

"For what?" She asked acting dumb.

"For falling like you just did."

"I slipped-" She came up with an excuse quickly.

"Oh, ya. Uhuh. Sure." Aerrow repeated smiling broadly now. Piper sat up and faced Aerrow; he sat up and looked back at her his green eyes shining. 'Oh, those eyes!' Piper thought, as she was temporarily lost in them.

"I'm glad your back." She said looking away so she could focus. His eyes still watched hers, but she didn't look back.

"It was worth it." He said simply.

"Weren't you scared to die?" Piper said after a short silence, looking down at the floor.

"Scared to death." He said smirking.

"Aerrow!" She said annoyed looking back into his eyes. "That's not exactly something to be joking around about."

Aerrow got up and reached down to Piper to help her up, the smirk never left his face.

"Come on I was dying to tell that one." He said.

"Aerrow!" Piper said glaring at him, but she took his hand and allowed him to pick her up. His strong arms helping her up with ease.

"Let's go." Aerrow said his smirk replaced with a frown.

"Aerrow what's wrong?" Piper said concerned.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to say that gravely." He said smirking again.

"AERROW!" Piper yelled. Aerrow took off down the hallway laughing as Piper threw anything she could at him. Finn walked out at the perfect time to be struck in the head with a potted plant.

"Wh-OW" He yelled as the plant soared through the air and connected with his forehead making him slip falling onto the floor. Finn lied there for a moment stunned. Did a plant just hit him? A PLANT?

"WHAT THE HELL PIPER!" He yelled getting up rubbing his head. Piper stared at him, trying not to burst out laughing. The corners of her mouth twitching slightly.

"Oh, uh sorry Finn." She managed to force out, before her eyes started to water from holding in her laugh.

"Why the hell did you through a plant at me?" He asked his eye twitching like Storks.

"Well it wasn't exactly aimed for you." She said rolling her eyes, remembering Aerrow's death jokes.

"Who the heck did you want to hit so bad?" Finn asked glaring at her as she rolled her eyes.

An orange zipped through the air hitting Finn in the back of the head. He lost his balance and slipped landing face-first onto the floor.

"Run Piper run!" Aerrow said laughing as he threw another orange, hitting Finn in the butt.

"HEY!" Finn yelled at Aerrow.

Piper let out her laughter as Aerrow grabbed her arm and they took off down the Condor's hallway. Finn was left boiling on the floor, his face red from the impact from the floor, and the fact that Fiera had walked out to see him get hit in the butt with an orange. She had walked away laughing, he would get Aerrow back for that.

Dark Ace slowly walked through the corridors of Cyclonia, not excited to see his punishment. Making his way through the lonely hallways he clutched his arm, the pain had subsided for now. 'That fucking Aerrow broke my arm, wait till I get my hands on him. I'll break every bone in his body.' He thought acidly. The thought cheering him up a bit when he finally arrived at the all too familiar door. Dark Ace wondered if she would actually replace him, he turned the doorknob and walked into the dark chamber. Master Cyclonis sat on her throne, it seemed like she hadn't even moved since the last time he had been there.

"Dark Ace, you have failed me yet again." She said, her eyes burning into his. Her words were acid; they burned into his brain making him never forget them.

"Master," He said bowing, "the boy is still alive." Dark Ace came out of his bow.

"Hmm, that seems a bit unorthodox doesn't it?" Cyclonis muttered.

"Well I want you to change him back to the way he was with this." She said holding up a shining black crystal, it shimmered in the little light they had.

"Not only will it kill him, it will do it slowly, very slowly. The pain will come in waves, slowly eating away his energy until he can barely even blink; this new crystal is the ultimate revenge. Crystals are a tricky thing to make, especially the ones that lead to death. Oh and as for your arm." She lifted another dark red crystal and flicked it at him. Red energy flew through the air, Dark Ace didn't flinch, he trusted his leader entirely. The energy surrounded his arm and it was instantly healed, curling his hand into a fist and stretching it out again he felt no pain.

"Thank you master." He said bowing again, hearing something whistling through the air he looked up just in time to see the black crystal coming through the air at him. He reached out and caught it with his newly healed arm with ease.

"Now go, and don't disappoint me again." Cyclonis turned her head, signalling him to leave. He left the room admiring the crystal; this little thing would get all the revenge he had always wanted. Getting onto his skimmer again, he smiled eager to end their next fight a different way.

The Condor landed on an uncharted Terra, full of trees that seemed untouched. Piper was excited to explore the beautiful terra for crystals; Junko was ready to climb trees with Finn. They never had much fun in the Condor there wasn't enough space to run around, and there were no trees. Stork just wanted a quite sleep, and getting the noisy idiots out of the Condor would allow silence, which he needed for sleep. He never got that much sleep; he was always flying the Condor. Whenever he landed he liked to sleep a bit, make sure he wouldn't fall asleep flying the Condor. Sure the others flew it once in a while but Stork couldn't sleep right if he knew somebody else was flying his Condor. He curled up on the couch finally catching up on some well-needed sleep.

Piper flew her heliscooter out above the Terra, enjoying the warm breeze as it blew through her hair. Her heliscooter hummed quietly, she liked the peacefulness the Terra brought. The sun was hot in the sky blazing down on the trees, it made a beautiful sight she only wished Aerrow could be there with her to see it. He had found a lake though, and insisted he went swimming, she thought it was the last thing he would ever want to do, it was the last thing she did. Piper didn't think she would go swimming again for a long time.

Aerrow took off his cloths (except his boxers) and draped them over a log beside the lake he had found. Slowly walking over sharp twigs he found his way to the waters edge. The lake was small and hidden by trees, Aerrow took in its beauty, and taking a deep breath of fresh air he plunged into the water.

Finn watched as Aerrow jumped into the lake, and sneakily ran up to his friend's clothes.

"Finally, my revenge!" He said to himself as he grabbed the clothes and took off towards the Condor, laughing all the way there. Junko, who was climbing trees, saw his buddy run by carrying a bunch of clothes.

"Hey buddy wait up!" He yelled jumping down from the tree. Junko hit the earth with a loud thud stopping Finn in his tracks. If a normal person jumped down from that height, their legs would be snapped in half. Finn turned and looked at his buddy, nodding with a smirk on his face, Junko was awesome.

"Hey, aren't those Aerrow's clothes?" He asked confused.

"Uh, maybe?" Finn said smiling, Junko didn't return the smile. "Oh come on! He embarrassed me so I'm just returning the favour!" He said smirking.

"Piper is not gonna like this." The wallop said.

"Piper isn't gonna find out. Okay?" The blonde said giving Junko a look. The wallop just nodded and followed Finn back to the Condor.

Piper realized that the sun was already setting, they had gotten there about two o'clock and she had been out for a few hours and decided she better get back to the Condor. She had gathered a few crystals from around the forest, some she had never seen before. Excited to get back and look at them she took off in her heliscooter, that's when she saw it.

A huge thundercloud hung over where the Condor was located, a lightning bolt lit up the cloud, and if you listened close enough you could hear the thunder rumbling. Piper hadn't realized how far she had gotten from her team, she sped up on her ride, eager to get back even more to make sure everyone was okay.

Fiera got up from underneath the tree she had been reading under. It had suddenly started pouring; looking up she noticed a large storm cloud looming overhead. Well she can't say it was sudden. She just never noticed the cloud because she was sleeping, after reading a book for an hour Fiera apparently fell asleep. Now she was soaking wet from just being outside for a few seconds, the rain was really cold so she ran to the Condor, almost falling as she slipped in a puddle.

Stork woke with a start as a crack of lightning caused the Condor to shake.

"Wha-what?" He mumbled, shaking his head of sleep. He heard yelling coming from outside, he lazily got off his warm couch and slumped a hand over a control and pulled it down slightly, making a ramp lower to the ground to let his team mates back into the Condor, Fiera was the first one in, soaking wet carrying a ruined book that she was reading earlier.

"Thanks." She said to Stork, not sure if she was sarcastic or not.

Finn and Junko soon entered; the blonde's hair had sunk down over his face, all his hair gel washed out in the rain leaving a big sloppy mound of blonde wet hair on his head.

"Uh, why do you have Aerrow's clothes?" Stork asked raising an eyebrow, looking at a pile of clothes in his arms.

"It's long story." Finn muttered as he tried to push some of his hair out of his face, smirking.

Piper flew under the thundercloud immediately getting soaked from head to toe. She frowned, "Stupid rain." She muttered. Landing her scooter to make sure she wouldn't get hit by any lightning she continued driving her scooter, getting closer and closer to the Condor.

Aerrow swam for what seemed like forever, enjoying the cool water, and the fact there wasn't anything attacking him for once. He smiled it was so peaceful. Suddenly it started pouring rain, and a crack of lightening lit up the now dark skies. He frowned; well it was peaceful when it lasted. Aerrow quickly got out of the water and ran to the log that had his clothes on it…except his clothes weren't there anymore. He frantically searched around the log. 'Where the hell are they!' he mentally smacked himself in the head. 'How could I have been so stupid? I should have hidden them better.' Well, no use crying over spilt milk, so he started back to the Condor. His feet started to bleed from all the sharp rocks hidden from grass, and some sticks ended up sticking into his feet. Wincing he removed them, then he started to shiver. He barely had anything on and the rain had started to come down even harder now each drop seemed to sink right through to his bones. Aerrow was having trouble seeing, water running into his eyes, it was like trying to see when looking into the end of a running hose. He brought his hands up and rubbed his shoulders trying to retain some heat. His body turned to ice though, not from the rain but from the blood-curdling laugh behind him.

" A little chilly out to be wearing that don't you think?" Dark Ace's voice pierced through the rain. Aerrow whipped around, Dark Ace stood with his ignited sword in one hand, and in the other an odd black crystal. He lifted the crystal between him and Aerrow.

"Do you know what this is Aer-" He started, admiring the crystal but Aerrow took this chance and lashed out with his foot. It connected with Dark Ace's hand and sent the crystal flying into the darkness. It was Aerrow's turn to chuckle.

"NO!" Dark Ace yelled after it but it was hopeless to find it right now. The darkness had engulfed it, hiding it from him, almost taunting him. Anger flared up in Dark Ace.

"Fine, I'll just kill you myself!" He yelled at Aerrow lunging at him with his sword. Aerrow quickly jumped out of the way rolling over and over on the ground, a few rocks cutting into him. He no longer felt much pain; the rain had chilled him to the bone now. Getting back up onto his feet quickly he spotted the red glow of Dark Ace's sword. He was coming back in for another attack, Aerrow only wished he had his swords, then he would stand a chance. His enemy's sword sliced through the rain aiming for Aerrow's head, but the teen had already ducked out of the way, feeling the sword pass inches above his head. Aerrow aimed a punch at Dark Ace's stomach only to miss and get rewarded with a punch to his jaw. The force of the punch cause him to spin into the ground, a red sword flashed above him, Aerrow rolled out of the way just in time as the red energy sword stabbed into the ground where his head had been seconds before. He staggered to his feet; his jaw aching and a small trickle of blood ran from the right corner of his mouth. Dark Ace gave a furious cry as he ripped his sword out of the ground and attacked Aerrow again. His sword swinging violently through the air in an angry blur of red, Aerrow barely dodging attack after attack growing increasingly more and more exhausted as he narrowly escaped each blow.

Dark Ace quickly thought of a plan and reached into a pocket, still occupying the sky knight with his sword until he found what he was looking for. He brought out a bright yellow crystal; he shut his eyes and activated it. A blinding light tore through the forest; Aerrow brought his arms up to shield his eyes from the light. Then Dark Ace shut it off, leaving Aerrow temporarily blind. Aerrow realized what his plan was and stepped back, desperate to get away from a now invisible enemy, hoping his eyes would adjust before another attack. Dark Ace didn't waste any time and swung his sword as hard as he could for the boy's chest, hoping to cut him in half. Aerrow used his other senses, listening harder then he ever did before he actually heard the sword swinging through the air cutting through the raindrops. He jumped back trying to get out of the way of the blow but he wasn't quick enough. The sword sliced through his skin, leaving a deep gash from his left shoulder to right above his belly button. Aerrow cried out in agony and stumbled backwards grabbing onto a tree trunk for support, his chest grew warm with blood as it trickled out of the wound. He knew he couldn't defend himself for much longer, he had to get away, he had to hide. His vision adjusted back to the darkness to see the red sword swinging at him again. Aerrow moved as fast as he could out of the way, the sword still clipped him on his right shoulder. Wincing, more blood ran out of his body, joining a little pile on the ground. He couldn't cut it any closer than that, Dark Ace's sword was stuck in the tree Aerrow was once leaning on and the owner was reefing on it trying to get it out again, letting out yells of furry. Aerrow took this chance and ran off into the forest, into the darkness, and hopefully back to the Condor.

Piper crawled onto the Condor, miserable and wet. Her wet feet squished with water as she walked into the control room. Finn and Junko sat on one couch already dry; Fiera was on a chair also dry.

"Hi Piper. Have a good time?" Fiera said happily, looking at Piper.

"Uhuh, till it started raining." She mumbled slumping off to her room to dry off.

"So where is Aerrow?" Fiera asked breaking a little silence, after Piper had left.

Finn didn't answer.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" She questioned, to no one in particular, just wanting an answer from somebody. Stork stood at the controls for no particular reason, he wasn't flying the ship it was just his favourite spot to stand. Standing there he could watch what was going on outside, which was nothing but it was still comforting. Lightning flashed randomly, lighting up the watery ground.

Piper grabbed the closest towel in her room, she started shaking from the temperature in her room, it was the only time she didn't like the coldness. She got undressed and pulled on some dry blue jeans and a dark blue shirt, not that different from what she was wearing before. Leaving the room he took her towel with her, using it to rub out any more water in her hair she joined the others.

"Where's Aerrow?" Piper asked, wondering where the sky knight had gone.

"Exactly!" Fiera started, "I was just asking the same thing, but no one knows."

"Then why did Finn come back with his clothes?" Stork asked turning away from the controls, his eye twitching as he looked at Finn, "Maybe he's an evil clone…" he mumbled to himself, turning back to watch the rain.

"Finn?" Piper said looking at Finn with an accusing look. "What did you do?"

"I was just a little prank." Finn whined.

"Finn?"

"I took his clothes." He reluctantly said.

"You took his clothes? Why?" Fiera asked.

"Revenge." Finn growled.

"Well where is he now?" Piper asked annoyed.

"Swimming was the last time I saw him."

"Grab an umbrella." Piper said.

"What? Why?" Finn asked giving her a confused stupid look.

"Because we're going to look for him." Piper said grabbing a coat off of a coat hanger nearby. Finn sighed realizing he had no chance of getting out of this and grabbed a coat too.

"Bring your crossbow too." Piper said opening the door to the pouring rain.

"Fine." Finn said, grabbing his crossbow that was leaning up against the wall under the coats. Piper already had her staff in her hand and the two slipped into the pouring rain.

Aerrow's heart pounded in his chest, he held his good arm over his chest trying to stop the bleeding. He tried to run as quietly as he could, but the water made every step sound like an alarm, telling Dark Ace where he was. Aerrow wasn't sure if the Cyclonian was following him, it was more than likely.

Dark Ace had left the Terra, however, deciding to come back tomorrow and finish up his job. It would take too long to find the boy in the dark, and what's the point risking hypothermia? The boy might even die tonight from his injuries, and the fact he's been almost naked in this rain for a while.

After a few minutes the sky knights foot steps slowed. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to jog, every step sending pain shooting all through his body. Just trying to keep his eyes open was hard enough, he had been out in the rain for about half-an-hour, and the longer he stayed the more dangerous his situation grew. Aerrow feared his body might start giving in on him. His shivering had become more violent, his teeth shattered no matter how hard he clenched his jaw, he had to get out of the rain soon there was no other option. Then he heard something other than rain.

"-OW! AER-! -O! AERROW!" Piper's voice came through the rain giving Aerrow new strength, with a burst of energy he ran towards her voice desperate to make it to her with out passing out.

Finn began to worry, Aerrow wasn't appearing, where was he? Did Finn do something wrong? Was it his fault that the sky knight hadn't come back yet? Finn frowned, he felt awful for taking revenge already.

"Finn you okay?" Piper asked, looking at Finn with a worried look.

"Ya, I'll be once we find him." He said looking at the ground.

"Finn he'll be okay." Piper said trying to reassure him.

"What if he's not? We just lost him! Now we get him back and he dies like a week later?" He said angrily, "We have to find him." Finn looked at the ground.

"No argument there." Piper said continuing through the forest, calling out Aerrow's name. They came to a clearing, a break from the trees. The rain made little puddles on the ground, 'Hopefully it won't start flooding.' Finn hoped, joining Piper in calling their leaders name.

Aerrow heard Finn's voice too. Running harder, he dodged trees until he could hear their voices close by. Looking around through the trees his heart skipped a beat when he saw Piper and Finn walking through a clearing, calling his name. Aerrow's energy was all gone, he barely made it to the tree line, using a tree to hold him up he called out.

"Piper!" He yelled. She didn't hear him, his eyelids began to drop as his vision blurred. 'No!' He took another step, his foot splashing in a puddle.

Piper thought she heard something, but she didn't turn around, it was probably an animal or something. A splash sounded through the rain, 'Maybe it wasn't an animal.' She thought freezing. Another splash. Piper turned expecting to see a horrible monster or something but she didn't. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw who it was. Aerrow. His chest had a huge gash across it blood leaking out mixing with the rain, his arm was completely red with blood, all coming from a clean cut on his shoulder. He was pale, and his eyes looked cloudy and distant, just like they had the day at the beach.

"AERROW!" She yelled making Finn turn too.

"No." Finn said as the two rushed to their leaders side. Aerrow's world slowed down as he fell to one knee, the pain coming and going with his vision. His breath came in short gasps; it felt like needles were shooting through his chest. Aerrow's muscles finally gave out on him; he started to fall forward to the ground, his vision going black. He would have hit it had it not been for Finn whose strong hands grabbed him and held him above the ground, before carefully lowering him. Then he felt Piper's hands on his side, trying to flip him over onto his back. He clenched his teeth as Finn's hands joined her and rolled him over. Aerrow's vision came back for a moment, just to see Piper's eyes filled with tears before fading out again, he felt his heart break.

"Don't you go on me again buddy." Finn said, choking back tears. "I told you not to go dying again."

There was a click and he heard Piper's voice talking to Stork on a hand-held communicator. Her voice was choked even worse then Finns. She was crying into the radio telling everyone to call for help.

His vision came back again, Piper had knelt over him again her eyes blurred with tears. Finn was looking at Aerrow's chest.

"Ya, it-it's alright it's just a scratch. You'll be good as new in no time. We just have to get you stitched up that's all." Finn said trying to sound convincing.

"Aerrow…please-please don't go again… I-I … ple-" But her voice turned into a sob and she buried her head into her hands shaking. Aerrow reached out to her with the last of his strength, touching her arm lightly. She looked up at his touch and he smiled weakly at her. Piper grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, looking at her leader's eyes. They were no longer green, but almost a grey colour.

"Help is on the way Aerrow, just hold on." Finn's voice came out all choppy as he wiped tears from his eyes. Piper looked up at Finn, trying to give him some kind of support. He looked back at her, his eyes sadder than she had ever seen them. She looked away, then back at Aerrow, not wanting to see Finn like that. Aerrow's eyes were closed. Piper gasped.

"AERROW NO!"

Ha, cliffhanger again!!!!

Ya I know I'm evil!!WUAHAHA!!! It took a while to write this one I need some more reviews at least 5 before I put up my next one so PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Chapter 5

Aerrow felt hot, really hot. His whole body felt like it was boiling, why was it so hot in here? Wait…where was here? He opened his eyes expecting to see he was in some kind of boiler room but he was in a dark room, a simple white blanket lying on top of him. The walls were a dark green color, and there were no windows but Aerrow recognized the room instantly. It was the Condor's infirmary room and he was lying on the bed. He lifted his arm to push the blanket away but he winced when his arm sent a pang of pain though his body. Aerrow dropped that arm and used his left one instead, pulling the blanket off he noticed two things. One: He was wrapped up in bandages especially his chest and his feet. And two: He still felt really hot.

Deciding he needed a drink to cool himself down he swung his feet around to dangle off the bed, his chest tingled a bit and he silently cursed Dark Ace for being so unfair as to attack him when he had no weapon, then again Dark Ace never played fair. Aerrow put one of his feet on the ground, putting a little weight on it seeing if it would hold his weight. It stung a bit but he could walk on it, at least to the kitchen and back, so he stood up, gritted his teeth and made his way to the kitchen.

The Condor was quiet, unusually quiet, but Aerrow just assumed that his team was being quiet when he was healing. Passing a window he glanced outside, they were flying, and it was sunny out. It was probably about noon Aerrow judged, he had been out for a while and no doubt everyone was worried. He had left Finn and Piper in a bad situation, collapsing on them like he did, it felt like he was getting weaker and weaker, he could barely live through fights anymore. When he collapsed he knew that he would live though, his cuts hurt like hell and he lost lots of blood but he knew he wouldn't die. When he was in the hospital for the monster's injuries he thought he could die, he could feel it slowly creeping up on him, he just wasn't sure what to do about it.

Aerrow heard people talking out on the bridge, recognizing the voice to be Piper's he hurried to go see her. His feet were kinda hard to walk on since they were a little puffy but soon enough he found himself at the door to the kitchen. That's when he heard another voice, a voice he really wasn't expecting to hear.

"Where is he?" Dark Ace's voice growled past the door.

"I'm telling you we never found him!" Piper's voice sounded desperate. Aerrow didn't like it, he turned deciding to get his weapons to make the fight he was about to have more even then the last one. He was done his first step when the door behind him opened.

"Fine, I'll find him myself…" Dark Ace snapped, and then he saw Aerrow.

"…that was easy." He hissed, smirking.

Aerrow frowned, this was the second…no wait third time he had been forced into a fight without a weapon.

"Dark Ace…" Aerrow growled, bending his knees and clenching his left fist ready to fight although his body protested. His enemy removed his sword from his back and Aerrow had to resist the urge to do the same…because he didn't have his swords. All that was covering him was a pair of black shorts and bandages; still it was more than he had the last time he fought. He was seriously debating to glue weapons onto his hands when Dark Ace lunged at him, Aerrow crouched avoiding the now ignited sword, hitting Dark Ace in the back of his head with his elbow knocking the man to the floor. He rolled forward into the kitchen, his chest screaming in pain. Aerrow rolled right into Piper who was all tied up lying on the floor, she was a little beat up, a small cut right under her left eye which was a little swollen, anger flared up in Aerrow then, Dark Ace had hit her, that was the last straw. She looked at him shocked,

"Aerrow? Hurry! Get out when you still can!" She whispered.

"You know running away from a fight ain't my style." He said smirking.

"Aerrow I'm serious." Piper growled.

"So am I." He replied his smirk fading.

He heard Dark Ace coming back through the door and quickly rolled behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, safely blocked from view. Aerrow needed a weapon, and quick, glancing around he didn't see anything, only cupboards… DUH! He silently crept to the closest cabinet and grasped the handle slowly pulling back on it as Dark Ace entered the room. He could hear the man breathing deeply but he wasn't moving, he stopped moving the cupboard door. Aerrow wondered what he was doing, probably looking for clues to where he had gone, but he never left any. The man took a step, and the sound echoed through Aerrow's ears filling the silence, he risked pulling the door open more, it squeaked but it was covered by Piper coughing. She was covering for him!

"What are you coughing about you little bitch?" He heard Dark Ace spit out, then he heard a slap, Piper squeaked a bit. Dark Ace had slapped Piper for coughing? The anger became fury as Aerrow wrenched the door open all the way; it let out a loud squeak that Ace heard.

"What the hell…" He growled as he walked around the island, he couldn't get out any kind of yell before a pan soared through the air and knocked him out cold. Aerrow was surprised the pan had actually hit the man; he had to throw it with his left arm. He scrambled to his feet becoming dizzy as he skidded around the island to Piper whose face was a bit red from where Dark Ace had hit her. Her face was a bit red from something else too, laughing. Piper was laughing.

"Uh, I'm glad your laughing but…why?" Aerrow asked, thankful she wasn't hurt.

"Y-You knocked him out with a pan!" She laughed out. "Weirdest weapon ever!"

"Well is was that or a box of Cheerios…" He said laughing along with her.

Then he got up, grabbed a knife out of a drawer and cut her lose. Soon as she was free she grabbed Aerrow into a hug.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?" She asked coming out of the hug.

"Uh, I'm good." He lied getting up, feeling really hot again.

"You don't look that good." Piper said raising an eyebrow, standing up she stepped towards him and put a hand on his forehead. Aerrow was a bit surprised but liked her cold hand on his forehead. Little did he know her hands weren't cold at all.

"Aerrow you're burning up!" She squeaked.

"Nah, it's not that bad." He lied again, "Where are the others?" Aerrow asked changing the subject.

"Oh, there all out on the bridge, that's where Dark Ace attacked us, no one is seriously hurt though. For half the fight Dark Ace had a paralyzer crystal on his sword so he didn't do that much damage."

"Why'd he have a paralyzer crystal? He usually doesn't care how much damage he makes." Aerrow mentioned grabbing the man's arm and with Piper dragging his body to the closest window.

"Finn shot off Ace's usual crystal, right off his sword! It was cool but Ace whipped out another crystal and Finn was paralyzed within a second of his victory." Piper reported.

"Okay, is that the worst injury?" He asked.

"Well a paralyzer crystal's effects only last for about an hour so it's hardly an injury…but knowing Finn he'll complain about it for days." She remarked. Aerrow chuckled softly.

"Um, Junko got paralyzed too, and Fiera. Oh Aerrow you should have seen her! Did you know she had weapons? When Dark Ace attacked she took throwing stars out of that big bag of hers. It was amazing! That's where that cut came from." She pointed to a deep cut on Dark Ace's shoulder.

"She was good but Dark Ace took her out with a blast from his sword but before I got caught I checked on her. Fiera was unconscious but nothing was broken so she'll be fine."

"What about Stork?"

"Oh, I'm not sure where he ran off to, he probably hid somewhere…" She muttered.

They reached a large window and Aerrow opened it with his good arm. With the help of Piper he pushed the man out the window, along with his sword, pulling out his wings so he wouldn't smash into the ground, that wasn't the Storm Hawks style. Dark Ace hung limply off his wings as the ground rose up to catch him. Aerrow and Piper walked back to the bridge to see their teammates.

Finn was frozen in an uncomfortable pose standing with one arm in the air as if to high-five someone, Stork poking him in the back with a long crooked stick. Stork's eye twitched slightly with each poke, a weird grin on his face.

"Quiet…I like him better this way…" He snickered.

The redhead and the navigator walked into the room, looking around at the damage.

"See it's not so bad." Piper pointed out. Sure enough the room was perfect other than a few knocked over chairs, tables, and the team spread out amongst the room. Finn and Junko stood unmoving; Stork was standing beside the frozen Finn, hands behind his back, whistling. Fiera was lying beside a chair her throwing stars in her hands glinting in the light. She didn't look hurt; she looked like she was sleeping. Aerrow walked to her, bent down and leaned over her shaking her lightly trying to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open after a moment and her eyes took a moment to focus.

"Hey Carrot-top." Fiera grinned.

Aerrow sighed, "You okay then?" He muttered sitting up.

"Yes unlike you, who keeps going out and dying!" She scowled.

"Wait I didn't die again…did I?" Aerrow feared.

"No, but your not careful enough, which almost got you killed. Your lucky Piper found some healing crystals or you'd probably be six feet under by now." Fiera argued getting up.

"Well it wasn't my choice to walk through the pouring rain in my boxers, or fight Dark Ace without a weapon." He stated calmly getting up, feeling sicker and sicker as seconds passed.

"Well maybe if you watched where you put your clothes!" Fiera was getting angry.

"How was I supposed to know someone wanted them?" Aerrow's vision got blurry.

"Who cares? You should've watched them better!" She sneered.

"I-I..." Aerrow stammered, closing his eyes trying to get rid of the spinning.

"Hey, you okay?" Fiera's voice was much softer.

"Fine." He muttered, turning to walk away.

"Uhuh…sure." She remarked. Watching him wobbled over to the couch, and slouch down onto it.

Aerrow looked over at the other couch that was occupied by Finn and Junko, the blonde had a sheepish grin on his face, and the wallop just looked angry. It was weird looking at them frozen, like a picture, they were usually running around and it was strange to see them so still for once. Piper must have moved the boys there when he was waking Fiera; he looked around to find her. She was in the corner of the room picking up a chair talking to Fiera telling her to go get rid of Ace's skimmer, which was on the roof. Aerrow pulled his feet onto the couch and lied down, listening to the Condor's controls clicking as Stork flew the ship through the clouds and he drifted off to sleep.

A cold wet cloth was softly placed onto Aerrow's forehead making him shiver. Waking up he saw that he was still on the couch and Piper was holding the cloth to his head. Her face was hard to see through the darkness, but he recognized her voice.

"You have a fever." Piper whispered quietly.

"Ya, I know." He whispered back. "You should be in bed."

"So should you." She smiled slightly.

He sighed getting off the couch and took a few steps, leaving Piper behind holding her cloth. Aerrow didn't make it far before his foot gave out on him and he quickly grabbed a chair for support. Piper ran to him, and put her arm around his waist taking some of the weight off his foot. His arm over her shoulder they slowly made it towards his room.

"I'm sorry." He muttered half way there.

"Hm? For what?" She asked confused.

"Being so…weak." Aerrow sighed looking down on the floor.

"Oh Aerrow your not weak. You've just been unlucky lately." She reassured him reaching his door. His left arm still hurt too much to move so she opened it for him and helped him to his bed. He lied on his back, his eyes half closed. She placed the cloth back on his head.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Piper?" Aerrow moaned.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Night."

"Night."

Cyclonis stared at the man, disappointed.

"The boy is still alive." She said with no emotions.

"Dark Ace, are you saying you failed again?" Acid leaking into her voice.

Dark Ace just stared at the floor, disgusted with himself.

"You couldn't kill a pathetic, injured, sick boy? And what happened to my crystal?" Her eyes stabbed into his.

"I lost it." Ace stated.

"You lost it?" She snarled.

"The boy kicked it out of my hands…" He scowled. Cyclonis sat in her throne and looked at the man.

"Perhaps fighting skills are a bit rusty Ace." Cyclonis growled. "So you will be trained in fighting for two weeks with the Talons including Snipe and Ravess, starting today."

"Yes Master." He said putting his fist to his chest to show respect. 'This will be easy'

"Oh, and one more thing. You'll be the only one to use no weapon." She smiled evilly.

"As you wish." He stood up and walked out of the room. 'I guess it'll be a little harder than I thought.' Frowning he went off to the fighting arena.

Sorry it's not as long as the last one and for not updating sooner but my computer wouldn't let my type anything on word. It wasn't working and today for some reason it decided to. It was so strange, I should be updating again soon BUT only if I get 6 more reviews :O I raised it to six!!! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!! I get a week off of school so I'll be typin! But only if you're reviewin!


	6. Toothpaste

Chapter 6

Toothpaste

Ya I know the title is a bit random but read the story and you'll understand! Italics are what are going on in a dream. K well my brother said I can't hook my laptop onto the internet anymore because it screwed it up or something so YA I type all my stories on my laptop and then hook it up to the internet to put it on here and he said no more internet…so I'm gonna have to be sneaky wuahaha! Other than that we are getting Wireless soon so it's all good. ANYWAY I haven't said this in a while so…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks 

Oh btw this isn't the last chapter. Did you know this is my first Fanfic? Ya I've never written one before but your probably getting bored of my blabbing so I'll shut up…ON WITH THE STORY.

Aerrow walked out of the bathroom, holding his stomach that was the third time he had thrown up tonight. He was a very healthy child and was rarely sick so he didn't exactly know what to do about his situation. All he knew was he had to be quiet and not wake the others, he didn't want too seem weak to them. Aerrow's head spun as he stumbled down the hallway back to his room. He pushed his door open and flopped onto his bed, exhausted. The blankets from his bed were on the floor; he had pushed them off of him in the middle of the night trying to cool down. He reached his hand up to a shelf beside his bed and grabbed the cloth Piper had left him. It was almost dry but it was still cool so he wiped his forehead getting rid of the hot sweat that had beaded there. The cloth didn't do much, placing it back on the shelf he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take him. His stomach rumbled quietly wanting food but Aerrow had already been there, he ate and threw up, ate and threw up, ate and then threw up, he kind of got the point after that. He shut his eyes desperately wanting to sleep trying to end the horrible night. Lying there for an hour he finally fell asleep only to be woken up again five minutes later from an angry Finn yelling outside his door.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HAIR GEL!" The blonde screamed.

"Why do you need it so bad?" Fiera's voice barely made it to Aerrow's ears.

"Cause I need to impress the ladies…Chica-cha."

Aerrow was positive that if he walked out of his room right then Finn would be doing his double gun move. Rolling his eyes he got off his bed and walked over to his door. Before he left he straightened out his hair as best he could but it was still messy, it always was, he straightened up, took a breath, and walked out trying to pretend he was fine.

"Wass-up?" Finn greeted Aerrow.

"Hey." Aerrow's voice came out raspy.

"You don't look so good dude."

"I feel fine." Aerrow grinned trying to convince them that he was.

"Ya, Finn is right you look pretty bad." Fiera frowned as she stepped toward Aerrow with a hand reaching for his forehead just like Piper had done. Aerrow stepped back not wanting them to worry about him.

"I swear I feel fine." He said reassuringly as he turned towards the kitchen, his feet screaming in pain. Fiera was left with her hand in the air. She shrugged and followed him, Finn trailing behind her. Piper and Junko were in the kitchen when they got there. Junko had a big bowl filled with a greyish gunk that he was slurping up happily. Piper sat at the other side of the table far from the smell of Junko's food, eating an apple looking angry.

"Hey guys!" Junko stopped eating for a moment to greet his friends.

"Piper, how come you haven't cooked me food yet." Finn growled. Piper's jaw dropped.

"You ass, cook your on food. You're so lazy! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm gonna cook for you!" She growled back. He just slumped down in a chair rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't cook for you anyway, because Junko put all the food we had into the blender." She continued angrily. "So we don't have any food, I was lucky to even get an apple." Piper said as she tossed an apple core into the garbage can. Perfect shot.

"Oh, sorry." Junko said innocently as he finished his food. Aerrow's stomach growled loudly and Piper looked up at him.

"It looks like we are going to have to stop at the next Terra to get restock our food."

Dark Ace was slammed into the floor as Snipe smirked above him. The weapon less man gritted his teeth and got back up only to be cheaply shot in the back by a Talon, he fell back to the ground a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He shoved himself back up painfully and narrowly dodged an arrow shot by Ravess, which exploded near his feet. Snipe smirked up at Ravess and Dark Ace took this chance and punched Snipe hard in the face enjoying the cracking noise that came from him. Snipe recoiled holding his nose.

"You blubbering idiot!" Ravess screeched from her safe perch on a tree branch. Snipe grew extremely angry and swung his mace wildly, and blood spurted from the brute's nose. Dark Ace couldn't defend himself without a weapon so he closed his eyes as the mace hit him in the head. He flew through the air and landed with a sickening thud, his head throbbed and his vision started going black, this 'practice' had been even rougher than he thought it would be.

"You stupid man! You weren't supposed to kill him!" Ravess's voice pierced through the cloudiness of his head before he blacked out.

"So…throwing stars…how awesome." Finn grinned as he talked to Fiera.

"Pfft hahahahah!" Fiera laughed spitting out a piece of an orange.

They had stopped at Terra Vinim and filled the Condor's fridge. Piper also hid the blender from Junko to make sure there wouldn't be any repeats from either.

"What's with girls and doing that?" He muttered to Junko who sat beside him, he simply shrugged before digging into a large blueberry pie. Fiera sat across the table trying to eat an orange but having trouble because Finn was being an idiot and making her laugh.

"So are you a ninja or something?" Finn asked and Fiera stopped laughing.

"No, the Terra I come from doesn't allow weapons but I really wanted something to protect myself with so I went out and bought throwing stars. They were easy to practise with and small so I could hide them easily." She replied.

"Hmm, when did you get them?" He asked.

"When I was seven." Fiera smirked when Finn's mouth dropped, "How'd you think I got so good? Anyway, what is today Monday?" She questioned.

"No, it's Friday actually…" Finn stated, his jaw returning to its normal state.

"What month?" Fiera asked inconspicuously, Finn's jaw dropped back down. Junko was too busy eating the pie to listen to the conversation.

"What do you mean what month?" He asked confused.

"It's exactly what I mean, what month is it?"

"Why don't you know?"

"I dunno, its always changing, the last time I was on my home Terra it was almost a year ago and that's the last time I knew what month it was."

"Wow…well its March."

"The?"

"The 10th."

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" Fiera screamed excitingly as she launched out of her chair and ran back to her room.

"…That was weird…" Finn mumbled to Junko who still wasn't listening but was almost done his blueberry pie.

Aerrow sat on the bathroom floor holding his stomach again as the pain seeped away. He had trouble breathing and his temperature had risen from last night. His stomach was once again empty thanks to his stomach rejecting food again. Piper had heard his stomach growl so she made sure he ate enough to fill himself up. He felt bad eating the food, knowing that it was a waste but he didn't want Piper to know he was that sick. His feet ached but he forced himself onto them and headed towards the door. Aerrow hadn't realized that the bathroom floor had a rug on it and he ended up tripping over it. His arms shot out trying to catch himself and his left arm found the sink but it found something else as well. Finn didn't screw the toothpaste cap back on the toothpaste last night and Aerrow's hand slammed down onto it sending toothpaste right into his face and hair. Distracted by the toothpaste he didn't catch himself and landed chest first onto the floor. Aerrow's chest stung with pain but luckily the wound didn't break open.

"Aerrow? What was that noise? Are you okay?" Piper's voice sounded through the door a few seconds later. He didn't answer because he just couldn't find the breath to.

"Aerrow? I'm coming in."  
He couldn't protest but he really wanted to. Really really badly. He was stuck on the floor with pain, with toothpaste all over his face and in his hair. He truly was a wreck and he really didn't want anyone to see him this way, especially Piper. The door opened, however, against the quiet protesting of Aerrow's mind.

Aerrow quickly sat up making it look like he wasn't in pain and forced a smirk on his face quickly.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked worriedly kneeling in front of him and pushing some toothpaste cover hair out of his face.

"I'm gonna kill Finn." He muttered with an evil smile, Piper seemed to make the pain go away as she giggled.

"I'm guessing it's his fault you're covered with toothpaste?"

"No, I was just wondering what it would feel like to have toothpaste as hair gel." He laughed. Piper laughed along with him happy to finally hear him laugh. Aerrow tried wiping some toothpaste off his face but ended up pushing some of the mint fluid into his eyes.

"Ow…ow..ow!" He clenched his teeth but ended up smiling when he heard Piper laughing.

"Very smooth…" She muttered turning on the tap.

"What are you doing?" Aerrow asked, he couldn't see her because his eyes were sealed shut scared to open from the stupid toothpaste.

"Fixing you up." Piper piped out.

"You don't have to you know…" Aerrow began, getting up blindly waving his arms trying to find the sink.

"No no no it's alright, really" She insisted, moving Aerrow to the bathtub. He sat on the edge feeling stupid for being caught in this situation. Sitting there for a while he listened to Piper getting a cloth and humming slightly. A few minutes later he heard footsteps approach him and a warm cloth on his face carefully wiping the toothpaste off.

"No really I can do it…" His voice came out muffled.

"Shh! You're going to get tooth paste in your mouth!" She exclaimed.

"Isn't that where you're supposed to have it?" He asked slightly muffled again. Piper giggled slightly as she finished cleaning his face.

"Toothpaste in the hair, now that's a familiar sight…not on you though." She babbled.

"Who is it familiar on?" Aerrow asked interested.

"Haha…me."

"Who put toothpaste in your hair?" He asked defensively.

"My cousin, Jake." She growled. "Finn shares many similar characteristics with him. Jake would always prank me." Piper started cleaning Aerrow's hair with the washcloth. "His favourite prank: putting toothpaste in my hair, but that was years ago.

Aerrow's face turned a little red as he felt Piper's hands run through his hair. He had always wanted to run his hands through her hair. The idea was slammed out of Aerrow's head 'Come on Aerrow you can't like her. She's Piper. She's your friend that's it. There is no way she likes you back so just forget it now.' He thought frowning slightly. Little did he know Piper was thinking the same thing about him.

"There we go, good as new!" Piper chirped happily as she finished. She stepped back to admire her work.

"Hmmm, it's really shiny…maybe I should use it as a conditioner." Piper joked.

"That could be arranged." Aerrow smirked grabbing the toothpaste off the counter.

"You wouldn't." Piper's jaw dropped. The redhead got up and took a step towards her.

"Aerrow, seriously!"

Aerrow just smirked more as he took another step.

"I'm warning you." She warned. When he took another step she launched herself out of the bathroom laughing.

"Aerrow!" She screamed as she narrowly dodged a glob of toothpaste that splattered onto Stork who let out a screech and hit the floor thinking he was under attack. Aerrow chased Piper totally forgetting about the pain that coursed through his body. Piper ran past Finn's room and the blonde strolled out to see Aerrow running at him with toothpaste. Aerrow suddenly got an idea.

"What's going on- HEY! WHAT THE HELL AERROW!" He yelled after his leader who had squished the remaining toothpaste onto the blonde's head, and ran away laughing. Aerrow had gotten revenge sooner than he had thought he would. Fiera had heard all the commotion and raced out into the hallway and just about killed herself laughing when she saw a very ticked off Finn covered in toothpaste. Finn tuned beet red and stalked back into his room, mad at the world. The brunette immediately felt bad for him, he was always trying to impress her…but he usually failed. She stopped laughing and went to the door giving three quiet knocks.

"Finn? You alright?" No answer. "Finn?"

"Go away."

"Come on Finn it was just a joke." It was really quiet, not a sound came from his room.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?" He barked.

"I'll help you wash the toothpaste off."

Silence hung in the air for a few moments, and then footsteps filled it. Finn's door opened to reveal a red-faced Finn. He had already tried to get the toothpaste out but it didn't work. Foam had engulfed his hair turning it a blue tinge.

"Finn it's not that bad." She stated looking at his hair.

"Then why are you smiling?" He growled.

"Cause its really hard not to. Now can I come in?" She asked. Finn mumbled something under his breath but let her in. His room was a bit of a mess but she could still walk through it. The walls were a light yellow; she couldn't tell what the carpet was like thanks to the clothes that covered the floor. There was a bed in the far corner of the room, also covered in clothes. Arrows were also scattered across his room, and some posters were hung on his walls, mostly of famous sharpshooters. The room wasn't big but wasn't small either it actually had a closet and a bathroom. Fiera walked past Finn and into his bathroom going to find a cloth. Finn stood there silently fuming, he would have to get Aerrow back…again…but this time he would have to be a little bit more careful.

"Finn come here!" Fiera called from the bathroom.

"Seriously I can clean my own hair dude." He muttered as he walked into the bathroom.

"Obviously not," She laughed looking at his hair, "Now sit on the floor so I can help." Fiera smiled.

"Just don't make it worse…" He grunted sitting on the floor. Fiera was sitting on the toilet (the cover was down) and she was holding a cloth. She began to clean he hair and Finn felt his face getting hot. He liked her and he was sure she knew.

"So what was with your excitement about today?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"You know when you got all excited when I told you the date and you ran off?"

"OH! Oh my god I totally forgot! My Terra celebrates each year, an anniversary type thing. It's the 100th anniversary in a week!"

"Um, anniversary of what?

"The anniversary of the founding of our Terra." She smiled.

"Okay, your always saying your Terra, or home Terra so what is it called?"

"Terra Love."

"…Really?"

"NO HAHAHAHA!" She laughed; Finn turned a deeper shade of red embarrassed by how gullible he could be.

"Hahaha…but seriously it's called Terra Xeilna."

"Ah, Terra Xanilno. Great Terra, I love that Terra."

"Uhuh, sure. What is strange about the Terra then." She questioned, still working her fingers through his hair.

"Uh…the anniversaries?

"You've never been there." She smirked as Finn's shoulders dropped. "You don't have to impress me Finn. I'm not gonna care if you know what is strange about my Terra or not."

"I'll seem smarter." He mumbled.

"Why do you want to seem smarter?" She asked finishing up his hair, which was back to its normal blonde colour.

"Well it seems like you'd go for a smart guy…" He muttered truthfully staring at the floor. Fiera turned a little red at his comment, 'Aw, that was cute.' she thought. She got up and ruffled his hair up.

"Hey!" Finn scowled as she walked out of the room, pausing at the door.

"Finn, it doesn't matter how much smarts a guy has. Its how he uses it." She commented before she disappeared out of his bathroom and out of his room.

"…Thank you!" He suddenly remembered to say as he called after her.

"Yep, no problem!" He heard her yell back from the hallway. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway becoming quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear them anymore. Finn sat there thinking about what she had said. Does that mean she liked him back? Or did it mean he was smart enough for her? Or did it mean nothing at all? He was so confused but he still came to a conclusion.

"She totally digs me." He smirked.

Piper was always a faster runner than Aerrow had been and after he had dumped the toothpaste on his sharpshooter's head he lost sight of her. He had heard her laughing down the hall but decided to stop running, his fever was getting the best of him. Aerrow's body began to tremble, not eating was starting to get to him but he didn't know what to do. He just found his way back to his room and climbed into bed, it was only eight but it felt like it was one in the morning. His whole body had started boiling again but sleep found him easier than the night before.

Aerrow couldn't move as his team was dragged away from him, Talons roughly pushing them into horrible dark chambers dripping with blood. Piper fell and a Talon kicked her in the ribs, she let out a muffled cry. He tried to go help them but Dark Ace stood in his way wielding his blood red sword and swinging harshly at Aerrow's chest. His old wound reopened and he fell to the dark ground coughing as Ace laughed. The ground was freezing cold; dark water was starting to flood the room.

"_Weak. How'd you get so weak? You can't even help your team anymore if you ask me you're just bringing them down. Why don't you just leave? It's your fault they're here right now, your fault they're going to die. I guess you can say that you killed them. Aerrow the Sky Knight who killed his team. Now go and kill them." Dark Ace growled._

_Aerrow stood up straight, his wound healed suddenly; he took out his swords and walked up to Piper. Her amber eyes glowed up at him._

"_Aerrow. How could you?" She cried as he raised his twin swords. Aerrow could feel his heart fill with blackness as he glared down at Piper._

"Aerrow? Aerrow! Wake up!" Piper's voice echoed through Aerrow's mind.

The Piper he was looking at wasn't moving her mouth; she just lied on the ground crying.

"_FINE! I'll do it myself!" Dark Ace grunted as he shot a ball of black energy out of his sword. It hit Piper right in her back. She let out a scream and her eyes went glassy as she stared up at Aerrow. He fell to his knees, tears stinging his eyes. The darkness in his heart fading._

"_Piper! I'm…so…sorry!" He cried out, pulling the dying teen into his arms._

"_I'm sorry!" Aerrow sobbed hugging her as her body went limp. His heart started to turn into ice; he wanted to die with her. _

"_Don't leave!…Please…I-I can't…save you…I-I'm sorry…forgive me…please…" He choked pulling her out of the hug and looking into her eyes. The orange was almost gone; the orange he had grown to love was fading quickly along with her life. Aerrow hugged her again, afraid to let go, afraid that if he did she'd die._

"_It's all my fault! I-It's my fault Piper…I'm so sorry." He cried out rocking her back and forth. She didn't move, she didn't talk, she didn't do anything, she never would again and it was all his fault. Aerrow gently laid her body down as his vision blurred. He would never forgive himself._

"Aerrow? I'm right here! Wake up! Finn go and get help, quick! Come on Aerrow listen to me, I'm right here." Piper's voice boomed through Aerrow's head again.

"Piper?" He asked looking down at her limp body, he put his fingers softly to her neck and checked for a pulse. His hopes were shattered when he felt nothing. Angrily he took his hand off her, she was dead so how was he hearing her still?

"Wake up Aerrow." She said again.

'I'm sleeping?' He questioned himself. Glancing around he realized that everything was a bit foggy; his thoughts were cloudy too. He must be dreaming then…but how could he wake up? He got an idea and got up looking around for Dark Ace. Finding him he walked right up to the man and looked into this fiery eyes.

"You suck." He stated simply. Ace's face contorted with anger as he raised his sword to kill the boy. Aerrow closed his eyes hoping his idea would take him to Piper some how as the pain spread throughout his body.

Piper sat by her leader's side listening to him cry her name, and it was breaking her heart. She had come into his room to check on him after he disappeared for a while. He was burning up and a little while ago she had sent Finn to go get help. Aerrow twitched slightly in his bed making Piper jump slightly. His eyelids moved slightly.

"Aerrow?" She cooed trying to coax him out of his sleep. After a few minutes he didn't wake. Piper put her head in her hands, trying hard not to cry. How could she have not noticed? He was sick and she hadn't known. She hated it when Aerrow hid things from her, especially things that could hurt him. Tears started stinging in her eyes. Why didn't he tell her?

Aerrow's eyes shot open like a bullet; he swore he could still feel the huge gash across his neck that Dark Ace had just given him. He took in a deep breath to make sure he really was alive. There was a little sniff beside him and he turned to the sound. Piper was sitting in the chair beside his bed, her head in her hands as she tried to silently cry. Aerrow looked at the ground ashamed. He had just watched her die but waking up to see her crying was just as bad.

"I'm sorry." He muttered sitting up slightly and leaning on one elbow, still staring at the floor, the words bringing back bad memories. Piper's head whipped up and two bright orange eyes stared at him.

"I'm really sorry, for everything." He said looking up into her eyes, his heart stinging when he found tears in them.

"I'm sorry for not being careful, I'm sorry for not taking care of myself better, I'm sorry for making you worry for no reason, I'm sorry that I don't tell you more stuff, I'm sor" Aerrow was cut off when Piper put a finger on his lips.

"Stop being sorry." She said dropping her finger. "Not everything is your fault you know."

He brought his hand up to her face wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I'll stop if you never cry again." He said mesmerized by her eyes, he could've sworn she had gotten closer to him.

"Then you'll have to be more careful and tell me more 'stuff'." She smiled.

"I don't know if I can do that." He smirked, making Piper's stomach do a back flip.

"Ya there in Aerrow's room, she told me to go get help." They heard Finn say outside Aerrow's door. The two pulled away from each other blushing when they finally realized how close they had gotten.

"Okay, so what's wrong? Finn came screaming down the hall for help."

"Aerrow has a fever and he wasn't waking up but he just did." Piper blurted out.

"Okay, I have some pain killers but that's about all I can do for the moment. Here I'll go and get them." She said leaving telling Finn to follow.

"Okay…well…I should go then…" Piper murmured getting up, her face still hot.

"…Wait." Aerrow muttered not sure of what to say next. "Uh…um…I…uh…"

Piper stood with a sly grin on her face. "Yes?"

"Uh…" He just wanted her to stay but he had problems putting that into words. Aerrow looked into her eyes, his sentence just trailed off into nothing.

"You're welcome." She smiled trying to guess what he was trying to say.

"…Thanks…again." He smiled back giving up on trying to make her stay. Piper didn't want to leave but when Fiera had come back and given Aerrow the pills she decided to let him sleep. She would just have to wait until tomorrow to see him again.

So what do you want in the next chapter? 1. LOTS OF ACTION or 2. FIERA'S HOME TERRA…

#1 will have-you guessed it- lots of action! Dark Ace fighting! He finishes his two weeks with the Talons and goes after Aerrow. Will Aerrow be able to handle the new and improved Ace? OMG! Will the Storm Hawks survive???!!!?!?!

#2 will have Fiera's home Terra and the anniversary party that includes a dance, along with a HUGE SURPRISE! OMG some of you will LOVE IT!!! It's from Fiera to Aerrow :O!!!

I need 8 reviews VOTE FOR WHICH CHAPTER IS NEXT:O WHOLEY EIGHT! Yes at least eight! Thanks for reading now review! Right now. :D Ya its that button down there that says SUBMIT REVIEW ya press that…ya thankx


	7. Under Attack

Chapter 7

Under Attack

Okay I counted up the votes and (drum roll please……) the number that won was number………….1. There you have it number one won! Lol. I do not own the Storm Hawks though I would like to Hahaha…..ya…anyway HERE IS #1 LOTS OF ACTION!

Finn shot up in his bed as the alarms turned his room red.

"What the hell…" He mumbled stumbling out of his bed, it was early in the morning and all hell was breaking loose.

"FINN FIIIIINNNNNNN!" Junko yelled pounding on his door, "COME ON FINN CYCLONIANS ARE ATTACKING…LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm coming!" Finn wailed pulling a sock onto his hand thinking it was his glove. Sighing he yanked it off, finished getting dressed and quickly bolted down the hallway.

"Finn! Where have you been! The ship has been under attack for a full two minutes!" Piper shrieked trying to sort out her maps.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" He complained finding his way out onto the landing and sleepily slumping over his skimmer. His wallop friend was sitting on his own skimmer ready to take off.

"Where's Aerro-…" Finn began to ask but then he realized their leader wasn't going to help, he was sick. It was just Junko and him, suddenly he felt really alone. His friend started up his skimmer and looked over at him.

"Hey, you okay Finn? "

"Uh, ya. Just a bit worried you know. There are two of us and like a million of them." He muttered.

"Don't worry Finn, we'll be okay, we always are." Junko smiled, Finn returned one, started up his skimmer and followed his friend into the cloud of Cyclonians.

"I am SO gonna die." He screamed over the noise of the explosions racking the Condor. Finn took out his crossbow and shot about twenty times into the wall of people, about fifty of them fell.

"Oh, maybe not." He smirked shooting down thirty more easily.

Aerrow launched out of his bed at the sound of the alarms, automatically pulling on all his armour. As he grabbed the doorknob he turned to say 'Come on Radarr.' But with a horrible guilt he realized that the little guy was gone.

He realized that he hadn't even had a funeral or anything for him, feeling like an ass he left the room. Aerrow's stomach suddenly lurched forward and he immediately covered his mouth and ran for the bathroom, by the time he got there the puking sensation had left. He stared at himself in the mirror; his skin was an odd white colour. Wrenching the mirror cabinet door open he found something that could help. Painkillers. Shrugging he threw about ten into his mouth and swallowed. Then left the room to go fight.

Stork handed Piper a piece of paper with writing all over it some of the ink was still wet. He twitched as she took it.

"My will…" He hissed.

"STORK! Seriously this isn't he time!" Piper squealed at him, throwing the paper behind her and returning to her maps.

"Okay, Stork you see this Terra," She pointed to a black blob on a wrinkled map, "it has clouds surrounding it all year so we could use it as cover and then land there. Then we could wait for back-up, or until the Cyclonians leave."

Stork nodded and returned to the controls, quickly dodging a huge energy blast that was sent from a Cyclonian battle cruiser.

"We've never faced so many Cyclonians before, there is hundreds of them out there…this could only lead to one thing…"

"I swear if you say doom I'm gonna kill you." Piper exclaimed.

"…Doom…" He whispered.

"STORK!" She screeched.

"HEY JUNKO!" Finn shouted excitingly, "PASS ME ONE OF YOUR TURKEY BURPS!"

Sure enough the wallop threw one of the little bombs over to the blonde, who caught it with ease. Giggling like a schoolgirl he tied the bomb onto one of his arrows and clicked it into his crossbow. Aiming the newfound weapon at a cluster of Cyclonians he pulled the trigger. The arrow didn't have as much speed as it used to but it still couldn't be avoided. Many Cyclonians just stared dumbfounded at the weird chunky object flying at them. Finn's arrow-bomb hit a skimmer and exploded, red fire shot out of it igniting other skimmers, causing a domino effect of explosions taking out about seventy enemy skimmers.

"OH YA! Now that's what I'm talking about!" The blonde roared as he high-fived Junko, he was so distracted he didn't see a certain someone land on the Condor's landing strip.

Aerrow ran through the halls already feeling a bit weird from the pills. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't feel his feet pound on the floor as he ran, he couldn't feel his fever, and he couldn't feel his wounds. Truthfully, he liked it better this way, feeling nothing. It was nice for once; he was beginning to wonder why everybody didn't just swallow a bunch of those things before battles.

Aerrow made his footsteps quiet as he neared the door to the main room. Sneaking quickly through the door he saw Piper absorbed in her maps and Stork twitching madly at his controls. He knew that Piper wouldn't let him go out and fight so he had to do it secretly, he crouched low to the floor and silently rolled across the room. Hiding safely behind a counter he looked back to see if anyone had seen him, from the spot where he was now he could see the entire room. Piper and Stork remained where they were. Aerrow could now see out the window and his jaw dropped. Cyclonians filled the sky; he didn't even know that Cyclonia even had this many people in it. There was about five Cyclonian battle ships out there floating weightlessly as the sun sat above the horizon, Finn and Junko were the only non-Cyclonians out there and surprisingly they were holding there own. They were just throwing Junko's homemade bombs everywhere, and dodging attacks with ease…did they really need Aerrow? The thought made the boy's shoulders sag, maybe they didn't need them after all…he heard a crash from out on the landing strip but Stork was too busy talking to Piper to even look out the window to see what the noise was. Aerrow took a chance and rolled across the other half of the room and out the door onto the landing strip.

Feeling a presence watching him he stood up quickly his eyes meeting a flash of red before a fist landed in his stomach. Aerrow flew across the landing strip and slid right to the edge. Quickly getting up he bent his knees, and took out his blades not phased at all. He had hardly felt the punch; Dark Ace glared as took out his sword and ignited it.

"Look who crawled out of bed." The Cyclonian growled.

"Dark Ace." Aerrow spat out, "Why the hell are you here?"

"To get my revenge…or maybe…another Talon." The blood red eyes pierced into Aerrow's.

"Me?" He asked confused.

"Yes, you'd make a fine Talo-"

"NO!" Aerrow yelled as if the question was pointless to ask.

"Look around Aerrow. Your team doesn't need you. They don't want you. They never did and they never will. They think you're weak, come and join us and you'll be recognized as a brave, fearless leader. You will be trained and become one of the best fighters in all of Atmos, and together we could rule this world." Dark Ace's sword turned off. "You'll have riches beyond your wildest dreams, Cyclonia would welcome you. Think about the glory! What do you say?"

Aerrow stood there, at the edge of the landing strip truly caught between a rock and a hard place. Either become a Talon or be blasted off a ship into the wastelands. He decided quickly.

"I'd rather die." Aerrow sneered. Dark Ace let out a furious yell.

"That could be arranged." He roared, quickly igniting his sword and letting out a long horizontal line of red energy. Aerrow ducked down avoiding the death trap and rolled forwards away from the edge and towards Ace unsheathing his swords. He ignited them as Dark Ace swung his sword for his head. Blocking the blow he swiftly brought his other sword around and cut into Ace's wrist. Letting out a ferocious yell Ace pulled away from the boy holding his sword with his good hand. Then Ace did the last thing Aerrow expected he would do, he threw his sword to the ground smiling.

"Bring it on." Dark Ace smirked.

At first Aerrow had though the man had gone mad but he had to defeat the guy crazy or not so he lunged at him swords glowing. The Cyclonian spun at inhuman speed and lashed out with his foot, which Aerrow barely managed to dodge. Ace's fist came out of nowhere and slammed into Aerrow's jaw. Aerrow struggled to stay standing but felt no pain and retaliated with a quick kick to the man's side. But he kicked air. Dark Ace was moving so fast Aerrow couldn't keep track of him; there was a flash of red behind him. He ducked quickly, feeling the wind rush over his head where a fast kick had been aimed. Aerrow gulped, if that had hit him it probably would've broke his neck. He whirled around swinging his fist and actually hitting Ace in the wrist. Dark Ace howled with pain gripping his hurt arm, and Aerrow took the advantage, spinning he lashed out with his foot and it connected with Dark Ace but there was something wrong. It had connected with Dark Ace's hand…but he had caught it.

The Cyclonian smirked as he twisted Aerrow's leg but for some reason the boy didn't cry out but smiled. Ace's smirk turned upside-down as he realized Aerrow's plan too late. The boy launched his other foot off the ground and neatly turned his body, swinging his free foot around the one Ace was holding he smashed Ace right in the jaw. Dark Ace dropped the boy's foot as he fell to the floor and Aerrow landed neatly on his feet still smiling.

The Condor shook violently as a battle cruiser smashed into the back of the ship. Aerrow roughly joined Dark Ace on the floor. A loud scraping noise sounded out a few meters away, both guys looked up to see Ace's skimmer roll off the edge.

"NOOOOOO!" The Cyclonian yelled as his only way off the ship plummeted into the wastelands.

Aerrow burst out laughing when he saw the skimmer toppled off the edge but he stopped once Dark Ace chuckled.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you." The man sneered. Aerrow just raised his eyebrow at the man in question. The Cyclonian reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal, he tied it around his neck and there was a bright flash. Aerrow shielded his eyes until the short flash was over. He looked up to see Ace but he wasn't there anymore. Aerrow stood there in shock as he looked upon himself. Dark Ace had a cloaking crystal and he suddenly lashed out at Aerrow with his fist but the boy was lucky and got enough footing on the ground to jump out of the way. It was a bit odd fighting against someone who looked exactly like you. Aerrow heard his enemy growl with frustration as he dodged another attack, which just made him smirk. He kicked out trying to trip the man but he got out of the way fast. In fact he moved so fast Aerrow lost track of him. A fist slammed into his back and he felt something crack, that's when he started to get a bit worried. Maybe taking all those pills was a bad idea, he couldn't feel pain so did that mean he could break bones without even realizing it? He fell to one knee flexing the muscles in his back quickly. Everything felt okay so he quickly got back up and locked eyes with Dark Ace.

"My my I think I may have broke something." The evil Aerrow double growled smiling. Aerrow quickly reached his hand up his back trying to feel for anything out of the ordinary. His hands brushed over something jutting out of his back, it was spiky and hard. Eyes still locked with Ace's he tugged on the object and it clicked. Aerrow's eyes widened as he realized what it was. Dark Ace had broke Aerrow's glider. Making a mental note to not fall off the ship he dodged another quick attack from Ace.

Dark Ace had gotten a lot better at fighting since the last time Aerrow had fought him. He wondered what had happened to the guy since they last met that had made him improve. His thoughts were interrupted as he stepped back avoiding a deadly kick and found his heel hanging off the edge of the landing. Aerrow quickly swung one of his swords around to get Ace to back off but the man caught it. Surprised Aerrow let his guard down for a moment. How could Ace catch a sword? Before he had time to react Ace ripped the sword from his had and spun quickly landing a foot in Aerrow's chest, which sent him flying over the edge with out a parachute. The sky knight stared into his reflection as he disappeared through the clouds.

Finn laughed as he watched Talons fired, missed him and exploded other Talons skimmers. They were so bad at fighting it was amusing; they had no organization at all. Where was their leader? Dark Ace, Ravess, or Snipe usually led the Talon's but Finn couldn't find any of them. Eventually the Talon's numbers began to lessen until there was only a few left. The remaining men took one look at Finn and Junko and retreated. The two Storm Hawks had taken out huge numbers of Talons with no problem like hell they were going to stay! They flew off in an angry manner; Master Cyclonis was not going to like this.

Junko smiled brightly as the last of the Cyclonians retreated.

"See Finn! I told you we could do it!" He chuckled happily looking over at his friend who was glowing with excitement.

"DID YOU SEE THAT EXPLOSION! IT WAS LIKE KABOOOM!" Finn bellowed laughing as he swung his arms widely. Junko laughed along and immediately stopped when he couldn't see anymore.

"Uh, Finn? You can't see anything either…right?" Junko asked unsure.

"Ya it's this stupid cloud!" Finn observed, "Come on let's go back to the Condor I'm hungry."

Stork twitched as he heard two loud thumps as Finn and Junko landed on the Condor's landing strip. Piper was happily rolling up her maps.

"Looks like Finn actually did something useful for once. We didn't even need back-up or the Terra anyway." She chirped. "You should land anyway, we have to check out the damage."

"Um, I was wondering. You probably didn't notice with all the fighting…where is Fiera?"

"OH! Ya where did she get off to!" She squawked, they hadn't seen Fiera at all this morning.

Aerrow pulled desperately at his broken glider trying to get it to deploy. It clicked and his hopes shot up, he yanked as hard as he could at the thing and a piece of his wing slid out but it wasn't much. He tried on the other side pulling out the wing slightly but it still wasn't enough to glide on. Looking down he saw a tree covered Terra reaching up to meet him through the clouds. Panicking he pulled harder at the wings, they were his only hope to survive the impact. But Ace had done a number on Aerrow's wings so they wouldn't budge. He tried to think up a plan, but he had nothing to work with. Aerrow was falling hopelessly through the air with broken wings. At least the painkillers had not started to wear off. The trees stuck out of the earth stretching out to him. They grew closer and closer and Aerrow still didn't have any kind of a plan. Looking around at the ground he tried to see a lake or something. Trees…trees…clearing…trees…wait clearing? Aerrow tried to go in the direction of the clearing hoping there would be some sort of water there that could break his fall a bit easier than the ground. But the trees were approaching too fast and he couldn't make it over the trees into the clearing.

The moment before he hit the trees was filled with an eerie silence. Time seemed to stop for a moment and thoughts rushed through his mind. What surprised the sky knight the most is that most of his thoughts were about Piper. Out of all the rest of the Storm Hawks she seemed to care for him the most. Did that mean anything? When he had died she had seemed torn up, everyone had…maybe Ace was wrong…maybe his team did care about him. Before he could think a little more about them time started moving again and with a yell he entered the branches roughly. Leaves and sticks cut into his skin, reopening old wounds thankfully Aerrow couldn't feel the pain. It felt very strange to feel his skin being ripped back open though. Clenching his teeth he reached out his arm to try to grab a branch to slow his fall but the branch came quicker than he had expected. The branch slammed into Aerrow's forearm and his arm emitted a loud cracking noise. Immediately Aerrow knew he had broken his arm and tucked it neatly into his chest. That had felt even weirder than his cuts opening. There was no slowing himself down now. A large branch suddenly blocked Aerrow's path to the ground and he slammed chest-first into it. The air rushed out of his lungs and for a moment he thought he would pass out, but unfortunately he didn't. He slowly slid off the branch and fell for what felt like an hour until he finally hit the ground. Except he sunk into the ground, and everything became black. For a moment he thought he had died.

He tried to take in a breath but failed because something else rushed into his lungs. Mud. Aerrow started choking and immediately swam to the surface the best he could. His head spun as he broke the surface and gasped for air. Somehow he made it to the edge of the large mud hole, which wasn't that far, he had nearly missed hitting the random hole. Dragging himself out onto the shore he lied there limp for a few minutes, regaining some strength.

He stared up into the sky through some trees and watched the clouds pass overhead. His body was covered with hundreds of scraps and bruises and now to top it off he was also covered with mud. Aerrow had started feeling a bit hot as well, sighing he forced himself onto his feet. He gripped his broken arm with his right arm, he glanced down at his limp limb, and it was bent at a funny angle. Definitely broken. Now both of his arms were a bit…screwed up. The other one was bleeding again; the wound from his encounter with the Dark Ace in the forest had been reopened when he had hit the tree. Feeling strange he got up and looked around and spotted the clearing he had seen earlier. As he had assumed it was a lake and he had landed in a large mud hole that lied beside it. Walking over to the lake he realized how lucky he had been to land in the mud. What would have happened if he had landed on the ground? Possibly broken his back, crushed his head in, died? Cringing at the thought he waded out into the water washing away the mud. The water around him turned from clear to brown to red. Alarms started going off in his head, he was bleeding…badly. Quickly washing the rest of his body he climbed out of the water.

He started near his feet trying to find some kind of wound. It would've been a lot easier if he could feel. He had a few deep cuts on his legs and thighs but the bleeding from them were slowing down. Running his hands up his back he felt more cuts and something sticking out of his back. His glider. The stupid busted thing was still on his back; he gave a tug to take it off and felt something come out of his back like a sliver. He dropped the glider to the ground. Slightly afraid he reached his hand back up his back, liquid ran over his fingers. Aerrow put his hand back in front of him. Blood. His glider had sliced into his back, probably when Ace had broken it. Blood dripped onto the forest floor running down his back. Once again he didn't know what to do.

Piper ran down the hallway trying to find Fiera, she had totally forgot about the girl. Running up to her room, which was Starling's room she knocked on the door. Silence.

"Fiera?" She called. Still no answer. Piper tried the doorknob, and it was unlocked. Slowly pushing the door open she called the girl's name again, there was no response again so she opened the door all the way and laughed. Fiera was still in bed well half in and out. She was wrapped in blankets and half her body was hanging off the side of the bed and she had earphones blaring away in her ears. The girl hadn't even woken up from the fight, Piper just assumed she was a deep sleeper and left her to sleep.

Now it was time to check up on Aerrow. Smiling slightly the navigator walked up to Aerrow's door and knocked. Without waiting for a response she opened the door and walked in. She flicked the lights on and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Aerrow was lying asleep in his bed, it seemed that he too had slept through the fight. Piper walked up to his bed and placed a hand onto the teen's forehead. His fever had gone away! Aerrow stirred in his sleep and his eyelids opened slowly.

"Piper?" Aerrow's voice didn't seem sick anymore.

"Oh Aerrow. You should've seen the fight we just had against the Cyclonians! Finn and Junko were amazing! There were hundreds of them out there, and like five battle cruisers. We took down most of them and the rest retreated. I can't believe you didn't wake up from that huge racket. I see you're doing better, that's good I was getting worried about you ya know." Piper smiled.

Aerrow sat up and looked around.

"Huh, I'm fine now." He grumbled.

Piper thought it was a bit unlike Aerrow to grumble like that but she just let it roll off her shoulders.

"We are going to land soon and make sure the Condor didn't sustain too much damage. You should come out and get some fresh air." She explained.

The sky knight just nodded and lied back down, ignoring the fact that Piper was still there. Piper got up slowly and walked out of the room, pausing to look back at Aerrow. He looked like him, sounded like him, but it just didn't seem like him anymore. The normal spark in his eyes wasn't there…'hopefully it is just some kind of temporary side effect of the fever…' Piper thought as she continued down the hallway back to where Finn was gloating about his victory.

Aerrow sat up in his bed when he felt the girl had gone. He felt extremely uncomfortable being this close to the Storm Hawks. Fingering his cloaking crystal that was hidden neatly in his shirt, Dark Ace wondered how he should finish the Hawks off.

Stork put earplugs in his ears and enjoyed the bliss. Silence. Yes it was something Stork loved. Finn jumped around him enthusiastically practically yelling about every little detail about his…victory. Stork completely ignored the blonde and searched for a place to land on the tree-covered Terra. Piper walked into the room.

"Stork how come we haven't landed yet?" She asked.

Stork had read her lips and ripped the earplugs out of his ears angrily. "WELL maybe if a little blonde MANIAC wasn't JUMPING AROUND ME I could SEE BETTER…AND THE FACT THE TERRA IS COVERED WITH TREES ISN'T MAKING IT ANY EASIER!" Stork hollered, his left eye twitching madly.

Finn shrunk away from the pilot once he realized he was bugging him that much. He slumped down on a couch and looked up at Piper.

"Where's Fiera? I'm sure she wants to hear every detail about how I took down thousands of Cyclonians alone with my bare hands." He boasted.

"Uh Finn? I was out there too…" Junko said quietly from the other couch.

"AND I'm sure that Fiera doesn't want to listen to you completely make up stories." Piper sneered.

"I'm not making up stories! You saw me out there!" Finn complained.

"Thousands of Cyclonians? Alone? With your bare hands?" She growled.

Finn just rolled his eyes and started ignoring her.

"Hmm, OKAY. The only clearing I can see down there is…. filled with a lake." Stork mumbled.

"I got it!" Junko jeered jumping up off the couch and picking up an enormous gun and aiming it out the window. Before anyone could object he fired.

Aerrow heard a faint buzzing noise, which grew louder and louder till finally Aerrow's eardrums vibrated from it. He finally looked around trying to locate the weird noise but before he spotted it there was an enormous explosion. The ground shook as Aerrow was knocked off his feet and thrown meters away from where he had been standing. Landing on his broken arm he heard another crack. Great. The sound was lost when a loud snapping noise erupted beside him. A large tree's trunk had a huge chunk taken out of it and the whole tree was leaning at a dangerous angle. Right above Aerrow. Quickly the Sky Knight got to his feet and rolled out of the way the huge plant crashed down beside him sending leaves, sticks, and rocks flying everywhere. He felt something slam into him and he landed harshly on the ground. He lied there dazed for a moment. 'What was that?' he wondered. He slowly got up and his left arm felt strange. Looking down at it he realized why. A meter long stick was sticking out of the poor arm. The stick was about thumb-width in diameter. Aerrow sighed, his situation was getting worse, and how was he supposed to get back to the Condor? Not to mention Dark Ace was still on it doing god knows what. The other Storm Hawks had no idea that the evil man was anywhere near them. He grabbed onto the stick and ripped it out of his arm not feeling a thing. Clutching his probably twice broken arm that was now dripping with blood from the stick hole he ducked behind a tree. He heard another buzzing noise, but there was no way to see what had fired the shot, all he could do is wait as the humming became louder. Aerrow sat hidden on the newly made tree line, waiting for something to happen in the huge blank space someone had just cleared.

"JUNKO!" Piper screeched, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! You just destroyed about a hectare of forest! Not to mention probably fifty animal's homes and possibly the animals!"

"Well…now I see a place to land." Stork twitched as he chuckled.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know it would be that bad." Junko replied innocently. Piper just rolled her eyes as Finn rolled on the floor with laughter.

Stork landed the Condor smoothly on the now flat land; soon as the ship landed the lights went out.

"We actually made it…" Stork commented quietly.

"Okay well I'm going to go wake Fiera up." Piper mumbled as she began left the room. Aerrow stopped her.

"I have something to tell you guys." Ace thought up quickly. He had been thinking and the idea of the boy still being alive had come across his mind.

"Sure Aerrow what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Okay well the truth is…I went out and fought earlier today." He said quickly coming up with a lie.

"What?" The navigator growled at him.

"Ya I went out and took out Ace."

"That would explain why he wasn't out there today." Finn spoke. The Storm Hawks watched as Piper grew madder and madder.

"How did you get out?" She hissed through her teeth.

"I snuck out. Anyway when I was fighting him I saw he had a cloaking crystal. I eventually knocked him off his skimmer though it was hard because Dark Ace is a great fighter," Ace grinned inwardly. The Storm Hawks raised their eyebrows. "He fell onto this Terra so just keep your eyes open for a double of me and if you do see one it's him so destroy him. Don't let him talk because he'll just try to convince you he's me okay?" His inside grin grew as the Storm Hawks nodded in understanding towards him.

"You could have been killed. I thought I told you to be more careful." She whispered so only he could hear him. The rest of the Storm Hawks continued on with what they were doing.

"Like I'd care what you think." Aerrow's words came out like acid. Piper's jaw dropped.

"Wh-Wh." She stammered.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings? What did you have a crush on me? Ha pathetic, who would like you. You're trash." Ace growled walking away. Piper stood there shocked, she felt sick. Tears stung her eyes, she had really liked him and she was beginning to think he liked her back. But he had just completely killed it; she didn't want to see him again. Never again.

Finn got up off the couch, he wanted to talk to Fiera but Piper still had not left to go and get her. She had just talked to Aerrow and was now just standing there like a wall. He opened his mouth to say something to the girl when she suddenly took off down the hallway. 'Now that's more like it.' Finn thought slumping back down onto the couch.

Aerrow finally saw a large grey ship land; he fingered his remaining sword in his left hand. He slowly made his way along the tree line to see the front of the ship. It was the Condor. Sighing in relief he watched as his team began to make there way outside. Maybe they had seen Aerrow fall or realized that the other Aerrow was actually Dark Ace. Aerrow watched, as Stork twitched nervously outside and beside him Junko stood who had a weird look on his face, possibly guilt. Finn walked out of the Condor and stood next to Junko his hands on his hips.

Aerrow stood up from the trees ready to walk to his team. He paused. Where was Piper? She was the one who knew the most about Terras so shouldn't she be out too? His questions soon vanished when he walked out of the Condor. Anger burned up inside of him, no one had realized that he wasn't there anymore? Aerrow was seriously sure that he acted differently from Dark Ace so how come no one had noticed yet. He shrunk back into the shadows of the forest and made his way to the back of the Condor, finally he had a plan.

Piper cried into her pillow, why had Aerrow been so nice? Why did he have to slam her down like that?

She sobbed into her pillow; everyone was outside so she didn't worry about alerting them. She cried long and hard. What about all the little moments they had had? Piper had always thought that Aerrow had been different but now she realized that she was wrong. So wrong. Her sobs soon started to fade as her sadness turned into anger. She sat up and threw her pillow at her wall. Getting sick of crying she got out of bed, wrenched her door open and stalked down the hall.

Aerrow climbed up the back of the Condor and pushed himself along the top trying not to get too much blood everywhere. All he had to do was find Piper and explain to her what had happened. Slowly inching his way down the side of the ship, only using one arm, he quietly slipped in through a window heading towards Piper's room.

Piper heard someone's footsteps coming up behind her, they were becoming faster and faster. She whirled around and saw the last person she wanted to see. Aerrow.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"Piper I-" The teen started a bit startled.

"You know what?" She interrupted. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. You think I like you?" Aerrow's eyes widened in shock as his face began to feel a bit hot. "Well I don't, in fact I h-hate you! I-I've never liked you at all." She hissed.

Aerrow's heart dropped.

"What?" He whispered.

"You heard me you asshole!" She growled stalking her way towards him.

"You're a stuck up jerk who only thinks about himself! You're selfish, ignorant, rude, childish, stupid, and a downright lousy leader!" Piper roared poking him in the chest with each insult.

"Piper stop-"

"NO! WE DON'T NEED YOU! I HATE YOU!" She cried as she pounded on his chest shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Aerrow pulled the girl into a hug. He might have been on painkillers but those words hurt. Every last one felt like a dagger stabbing him in the chest. Tears stung his eyes as he held on to his navigator as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let-go-of-me." She sobbed hitting him.

"Shhhh." Aerrow soothed not loosening his grip. It was hard to hold onto the girl with only one arm. He felt so useless as she cried.

"Look around Aerrow. Your team doesn't need you. They don't want you. They never did and they never will."

A tear slid down Aerrow's cheek as he slowly realized those word were coming true. The tear ran off his chin and fell into Piper's hair.

"I-hate-you!" Piper cried out squirming. The sky knight just waited as her hateful words echoed through the hallway until she finally stopped speaking and struggling.

"Y-You're bleeding." She stammered staring as blood trickled down his arm and joined a small puddle that was starting to form down at his feet.

"Ya." He muttered. "But it doesn't matter if I bleed…if you don't care."

For the first time she had seen him in the hallway she looked up into his green eyes, the sparkle was back.

Awwww I dunno about you but I thought that was cute. Tell me what you thought of it! Reviews inspire me! So when I went through the votes I noticed a lot of you thought that the second option of going to Fiera's home Terra was boring? Ya? Lol well you missed out on a really BIG surprise there. Heehheeeee. I might write it for the next chapter, I promise you it won't be boring. BUT I'll only write it if someone guesses what the gift from Fiera to Aerrow is! Oh and by the way I may or may have not made Fiera lie in the past chapters…HA figure that one out! Since this story has 5, 801 words in it…8 19! I need 9 reviews!

What about the five? Forget the five!

Ya I'm strange ANYWAY thank you for reading now please review and tell me how to improve! THANKX!!!


	8. Fixing

Chapter 8

Fixing

Hi readers!!! Okay a quick recap of the last chapter because some of you said you were confused.

Dark Ace has a cloaking crystal (A high tech better one than in the show I guess) anyway the crystal chances his appearance to look like Aerrow!

Ace pushed Aerrow off the Condor and now he looks like him but the team doesn't know that Aerrow isn't gone.

The Condor just landed in the forest where Aerrow was pushed off.

Aerrow snuck back on the ship and Piper got mad at him because she thought that he said mean things to her but it was actually Dark Ace who said those things to her.

Okay I don't own the Storm Hawks but I love them. On with the story!

Dark Ace stalked around the Condor, checking for anything out of the ordinary mostly for any other ships floating in the sky. He had to make sure when he took out the Storm Hawks no one could call for help. Making his way around the engine he saw something that made him slightly angry. Blood. The blood ran up the back of the Condor and onto the top where it couldn't be seen. Growling he hoisted himself up the side of the ship and followed the blood trail. Ace wasn't surprised once it lead him to an open window, Aerrow was still alive.

"Dark Ace is in the Condor!" He yelled sliding off the side of the Condor. "Let's go and get him." Ace smirked as the blonde and the wallop nodded and followed him into the ship ready to finish off their leader without even knowing it.

* * *

"Piper I need you to listen to me okay?" Aerrow said urgently.

"Why should I listen to you you're the one that said I'm trash." She snapped.

"No I-just listen-" He started.

"What do you mean no? You said those words like ten minutes ago right to my face." Piper questioned.

"Piper just listen-" Aerrow urged staring into her eyes.

"Why!" She interrupted.

"I-" He began but was cut off as he heard a small whistling noise. Aerrow quickly pushed Piper out of his arms as an arrow whizzed by slicing through the air where he had been milliseconds ago.

"Get away from Piper!" Finn shouted as he loaded his crossbow.

"Wait Finn you don't under-" Aerrow tried to explain.

"Don't let him talk!" The fake Aerrow roared. Piper stared confused at Aerrow to Aerrow. Which one was the real one?

Finn shot another arrow at his leader as Junko ignited his knuckle busters. The arrow narrowly missed Aerrow's chest as he spun around quickly still trying to explain. His air was knocked out of him as Junko slammed his fist deep into his stomach. Aerrow felt nothing as he was smashed into the floor but his breath was gone. Gasping slightly he got up as Junko swung again; the sky knight bent down swiftly and spun his foot around knocking the wallop's feet out from under him. He didn't want to hurt Junko but he had to make him stop attacking.

"Piper!…Help!" Aerrow gasped ducking another speedy attack from Finn. Dark Ace stood off to the side of the hallway a shadow hanging over his face, smiling. He would let his own team weaken him until he went in for the kill.

The navigator stood frozen in the hallway unsure of what to do. The Aerrow that had hugged her had been nicer, true, but that didn't mean he still wasn't putting up an act. What about Aerrow's eyes that always had that sparkle? The mean one didn't have that but then how did he get onto the ship then?

"PIP-" Aerrow yelled before getting hit in the back with an angry fist. He lied on the floor breathing heavily wondering if he would make it out of this one. Looking up he saw Piper, she stared down at him, and her golden eyes bore into his. Suddenly she turned and ran down the hallway, away from the fight, away from him.

Gritting his teeth together he rolled quickly avoiding a fatal blow from Junko's knuckle busters. The wallop's hand exploded through the hallway floor and the teen let out a frustrating yell. Junko thought he was done for, his enemy now had a clear shot at him and he couldn't defend himself. Sighing he looked up at Aerrow with sad eyes, Junko thought he was going to die.

"I got your back buddy!" Finn wailed shooting multiple arrows at his leader. Aerrow moaned as five arrows quickly spun down the hallway, he ducked but one still sliced into his arm. The sky knight growled angrily, his one arm seemed to be getting a bad beating and sad enough it was coming from his own team.

Finn stared in astonishment as his arrow cut open his enemy's arm and the guy didn't even wince. Did he have no feelings? What was going on here? The sharpshooter rushed to his friend's side as Aerrow clutched his arm. His new wound wasn't deep or anything but it was still adding to the blood that was collecting everywhere he stood. Aerrow knew he couldn't go on much more, too much blood had been lost and his odds weren't getting any better but he still wouldn't go out without a fight.

Somehow Finn helped Junko get his hand out of the floor and now it was two against once again. Aerrow quickly grabbed his remaining sword out of the sheath on his back and ignited it holding it in his good hand. He wasn't planning on using it for any attacks but he needed something for defence.

"What the hell? Why does he have your sword?" Finn questioned over his shoulder to where Dark Ace was standing.

"He grabbed it before I pushed him of his skimmer." Ace responded smoothly from the shadows.

"He is Dark Ace Finn! You've got to believe me!" Aerrow shouted desperately swinging his sword to deflect another arrow from an unconvinced Finn.

"He pushed me off he ship when I went to fight and he-" He jumped out of the way as Junko swung his glowing hands towards him.

"Do you really think it's like me to wait off to the side when there is a fight going on?" Aerrow exclaimed pointing his sword at Ace.

Finn ignored his comments and shot another arrow, the red-haired teen ducked out of the way but this didn't disappoint the blonde. He had pushed his enemy into a trap, right into Junko's swinging range. The wallop smacked Aerrow in the jaw with his ignited knuckle busters sending the sky knight spinning through the air to land harshly on the floor.

"Great. Now I'll finish this." Ace growled as he emerged from his spot, teeth glowing in a wicked smile.

He took out Aerrow's sword and ignited it. It glowed blue as he raised it about the sky knight's neck. Aerrow looked up at the man, was this where he was going to die? He narrowed his eyes giving Dark Ace a menacing glare. What could he do? Footsteps echoed in the distance.

"This is where you die." He spat out, glaring at the teen's narrowed eyes. Dark Ace gripped the sword harder enjoying every second of the moment.

"STOP!" Piper screamed as she threw something towards the standing man. The Cyclonian reacted on instincts and caught what ever it was that she threw at him. It felt cold in the middle of his palm. He opened his fist and looked down at the object; it was a rectangular crystal that he didn't recognize. Suddenly it let out a flash of green light and his image flickered from Aerrow to Dark Ace and back again. Everyone's jaw dropped once they realized who was actually Aerrow and who was Dark Ace.

"A blocking crystal…" The Cyclonian growled whipping the thing to the floor with disgust.

"I can still finish this." He hissed as he quickly raised the sword and began to bring it down towards Aerrow's neck.

"NO!" Piper screamed.

When the sword was inches away from Aerrow neck Dark Ace stopped abruptly and let out a ragged cough. His eyes widened in pain and he slowly lowered his head to his chest looking down at the throwing star now sticking out of it.

"You really need to screw off." Fiera hissed from down the hallway as she stepped out of the shadows.

Dark Ace clenched his teeth together and raised Aerrow's sword to shoot energy at her but with a quick flick of her wrist a deep gash appeared across his wrist as he dropped the sword. She lifted up another and ignited it; the orange spikes gave her face a dangerous glow.

"I suggest you leave before I change my mind in sparing your life." Fiera growled.

Dark Ace stood there for a minute his face hard as rock as he glared at the girl. He gripped the star sticking out of his chest and with a quick tug he ripped it out and tossed it to the floor, still not breaking eye contact with Fiera. Knowing that he was hurt and his cover was now blown he started towards the exit. His footsteps echoed down the hallway until all was quiet.

"Finn, follow him and make sure he leaves. If he doesn't I need you to call out k?" Fiera muttered to the blonde, who with one more worried glance at Aerrow took off down the hallway.

"But I though that he was the Dark Ace…" Junko whispered.

"It's okay Junko, we just need to get him some help now." Fiera reassured. "Could you pick him up and carry him to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine I can walk." Aerrow replied getting up easily. Piper shot him a confused look.

"How can you be fine after the fight you just had?" She questioned.

"Well, I uh, May have taken a few painkillers earlier…" He responded rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand.

"A few painkillers wouldn't take away all that pain Aerrow. I think you took more than you were supposed to." Fiera yawned. "God, when I'm asleep all hell breaks loose doesn't it? Seriously Aerrow you know better than to take lots of pills! Just be glad that you can't overdose on those things or you'd be in trouble."

"I'm confused. Aerrow was one the ship and then after the fight he still was but it wasn't him anymore it was Dark Ace but then Aerrow was gone but no body knew?" Junko muttered.

"Ya and the Aerrow since the fight was over was actually Dark Ace." Piper's eyes widened as she realized it had not been Aerrow who had said those heart-breaking words to her.

"He pushed me off the Condor when I tried to sneak out." Aerrow mumbled beginning to feel a bit tired.

"Okay we can figure this all out later, right now Aerrow needs to be bandaged up and taken to the hospital." Fiera announced.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I feel fine." Aerrow replied.

"You won't when those painkillers wear off. Not to mention you've probably lost too much blood judging by your injuries." She said looking around at his wounds. "I'm pretty sure your left arm is broken too."

"How do you know all this?" Piper said slightly amazed.

"Well my mom was a nurse and I went to help her at he hospital once in a while, you pick up on things after a while. It wouldn't take a genius to tell that his arm is broken either." Fiera muttered shrugging towards Aerrow.

It was true; anyone could tell Aerrow's arm was broken. It was bent at a funny angle and was turning an ugly purple.

"Junko, carry Aerrow to the infirmary-" She started.

"I can walk, really." Aerrow said with a slightly reassuring smile.

"Aerrow please. You can't feel anything right now so how do you know that your leg or something isn't broken or cracked? You don't so stop arguing and let Junko carry you back." She snapped. The sky knight shut his mouth and let the wallop pick him up carefully and begin to carry him to the infirmary. Piper and Fiera followed.

"Piper I need you to wrap Aerrow's wounds okay? Just do the best you can and try not to move his arm much, the painkillers might start to wear off soon. Junko I need you to go and find Finn and make sure Dark Ace has left. I have to go and locate the Merb, wherever he may be hiding and tell him to take off so I need you, Junko, to find Finn fast alright?" Fiera described.

Piper and Junko gave a quick nod to her and Fiera took off down the hallway calling Stork's name.

The three arrived at the infirmary a few moments later and Piper quickly opened the door for the wallop. He placed Aerrow on the bed and muttered 'Sorry' as he left and closed the door behind him. An awkward silence followed.

"Okay well I should get you fixed up." Piper piped up grabbing some cloths from the counter and walked over to him.

"You hate me?" His sad voice filled the room and she stopped in her tracks.

Piper looked up from the floor and met his gaze. She stared into the green filled with hurt. Immediately she hated herself for saying those words, she'd do anything to get rid of that hurt. But she stood there frozen, lost in his eyes.

No she didn't hate him; she hated herself for saying that.

"I'll leave if you want me to." Aerrow's voice came out as a whisper but it still seemed to boom in Piper's head.

The Condor's lights shot on as the ship shook. It lifted off the ground and the ride slowly became smooth but the sky knight and the navigator barely noticed. They watched each other, waiting for the other one to say something. Suddenly Piper threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him in a sob.

"N-no! I don't hate you!" She gasped between sobs ignoring the blood that covered him.

Aerrow hesitantly put his arms around her and hugged her back lightly, still not that convinced. They held the hug or a few moments before Piper spoke.

"Okay, well-I-should still help your wounds." She said pulling out of the hug, wiping a tear off her cheek. Aerrow just nodded and let her go grab a cloth.

* * *

Stork stood in front of the controls twitching slightly as the ship floated through some fluffy clouds.

"So, where were you?" Finn questioned Stork from a chair.

"Um fixing the Condor obviously! Or we wouldn't be flying right now would we!" Stork shouted as he twitched again.

"Whoa dude, calm down a bit." Finn stated.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN! DARK ACE WAS ON MY SHIP! MY SHIP! Who knows what kind of diseases he left all over the place." Stork eyed the wall closest to him. "Cyclonian ear worms…I guess it beats bog fever…"

"I just hope Aerrow is okay." Junko mumbled from a couch.

"I dunno falling from the ship into the forest. Who knows what he could've picked up there. We should all be tested." Stork feared holding a hand on his forehead.

"I feel really bad." The wallop continued.

"Come on buddy, you didn't know, I didn't, no one did. We couldn't have done anything better." Finn reassured.

"Well for one you could have woken me up." Fiera growled as she entered the room.

"Ya like you could've done any better." Finn muttered under his breath. Fiera shot Finn a glare.

"But I'm sure he'll be fine, as long as those pain killers last until we get to the hospital which I'm sure will. He took almost half the bottle." She added holding up the painkiller bottle.

"He's not the sharpest tool in the shed." Fiera commented as she read the bottle. Finn snickered.

"What?" She snapped.

"Hahaha, you called Aerrow a tool." The blonde giggled. Fiera rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"Ya see it says 'Take 1 or 2 pills for fast pain relief…lasts hours.' He only needed to take a few." She sighed throwing the bottle onto the counter. "Half a bottle of that would take like a day to wear off."

* * *

"So what happened to your arm?" Piper asked as she started to carefully wrap it.

"Let's just say it's hard to slow down after you fall off a ship." Aerrow smirked. Piper shot him a glance.

"I guess careful isn't in your vocabulary is it?" She smiled as she finished wrapping his left arm.

"Guess not." He replied lifting his arms up as she started to wrap his back.

"Do I even want to know what happened to your back?" Piper remarked as she placed cloth over the large cut on his back.

"My glider may have to be fixed." Aerrow chuckled.

"Seriously what were you thinking? Going out to fight when you are hurt?" She lectured.

"I thought you guys might need help." He murmured watching the floor as he remembered that they had not needed his help. The Storm Hawks had managed just fine without him.

"When you are hurt, heal first. And then you can help." Piper emphasized. "We don't need you hurting yourself more. What we need now is a leader. So stop taking unnecessary risks and hurting yourself, heal, and then lead us!"

She tightened the last bandage and stepped back to take a look at her handy work. The bandages were perfectly wrapped around his chest up to his shoulders and down both arms covering many small cuts that decorated his body. Piper felt his eyes on her and looked up. She caught a sad look in Aerrow's eyes before he looked away.

"So how far are we from the hospital?" He asked still looking away.

'Um, probably about an hour if the Condor doesn't break down or anything. You should probably get some rest." She muttered turning away.

As much as Aerrow wanted to say something to make her stay he didn't. The sky knight bit his tongue until the girl walked out. Tiredness swept over him. If he slept would he wake up? Sometimes when people overdosed they feel sleepy so they sleep and die. He remembered reading that in a book or something. Deciding not to take that risk he got up off the bed and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Hey can I see one of your star thingies?" Finn exclaimed holding out his hand towards the girl.

"Um, no." Fiera laughed turning to walk away. The blonde grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Aw come on! Why not?" He whined.

"Knowing you, you're gonna cut yourself." She giggled.

"Please, I promise I won't" Finn made puppy eyes.

"Okay fine learn the hard way." She grumbled as she took one of her throwing stars out of her pocket and handed it to the over-excited teen. He took it carefully and examined it. The star suddenly glowed a brilliant orange as he found the ignition button.

"Wow it so-OW" Finn yelped as the star slipped in his fingers and cut his thumb. A small trickle of blood ran down his hand. Fiera held her side as she laughed.

"Didn't I tell you?" She screeched.

"Ha ha ha." He growled giving the star back to her. She handed a band-aid to the blonde. He snatched it away with a glare and fixed his thumb.

"Jokes on you cause I got blood on your star." Finn smirked.

"What? You think this is the first time it has had blood on it?" She whispered mysteriously which sent a wave of shivers up Finn's spine.

"Well I'm gonna go check up on Aerrow." She announced before Finn could say anything else she left.

* * *

Aerrow walked to the kitchen he was really hungry. Grabbing an orange off the counter he set off back down the hallway. He wondered if he still had his fever, maybe the pills would help him keep some food down for once. Deciding he should probably go back to the infirmary he turned right. Footsteps sounded behind him.

"AERROW!" Fiera shrieked behind him. His head ducked down in surprise and he turned reluctantly.

"Yes?"

"Why the hell did you leave the infirmary?" She questioned.

"I'm hungry?" Aerrow responded.

"Ok fine well I have to talk to you about something." She sighed walking up beside him. Fiera continued walking and Aerrow walked beside her.

"Well my Terra is hosting a large celebration in like a week and I was hoping all of us could go." She blabbed.

"What's your home Terra?" He asked.

"Terra Xeilna."

"Hm, is that the one with the weird grass?"

"HA, so you know about it?"

"Ya, it's blue isn't it?"

"Ya. Why doesn't Finn know?"

"Finn…well Finn doesn't know much."

The two teens laughed.

"So do you think we could go? It's the 100th anniversary so it's gonna be huge!" She asked hopefully.

"Uh sure, as long as nothing doesn't come up. You should tell the others. I was wondering…could I sleep?" He asked rotating the orange in his hand.

"Um…ya? What kind of question is that?" She asked confused.

"Well since I took all those pills doesn't that mean I can fall asleep and not wake up again?" Aerrow questioned.

"Well you've been up for a while so I'd say it's fine." She finished as they arrived at the infirmaries door. He opened the door and said bye. Walking over to the bed the sleepiness overwhelmed him and he placed the orange on a counter and slumped on the bed. Soon he found himself in some well-needed sleep.

* * *

Dark Ace stood in the forest as the Condor disappeared from his sight. A soft breeze blew through his hair and he found himself slightly relaxed. 

So what if his plan to look like Aerrow and finish off the Storm Hawks had not worked? The small bomb he planted in the Condor's kitchen a while back would get his revenge for him.

Smiling slightly he set off to find his skimmer the broken twigs under his feet crunched under his weight. Ace happily wondered if anybody would be killed.

* * *

"Okay Stork turn right and continue in that direction for about five minutes and we should be at the hospital." Piper directed. Stork just nodded and turned the Condor to the right with ease. The navigator always wondered what the Storm Hawks would be like without Stork, he was a great pilot and best of all he never got hurt. She guessed it was because he never fought but it was really helpful to have a pilot who they could really rely on.

"Are we there yet?" Finn asked.

"Didn't you just listen to what I said?" Piper growled. Now Finn…if there was somehow he could hurt his jaw so he couldn't talk. Maybe one day she would do it herself.

"No…are we there now?" He whined.

"Finn seriously you're getting on my nerves. Go clean something." The navigator muttered as she returned to her maps rechecking her estimates.

"Come on Junko, Piper's got her panties in a knot. Lets go raid the fridge." Finn giggled.

Piper clenched her hands into fists with the effort to not spin around and knock that stupid grin off the sharpshooters face. The door shut behind her and she realized with a sigh of relief that the annoying teen had finally left. Fiera stepped up beside her.

"Guys eh? Whaddya gonna do?" The brunette smiled her grey eyes locking onto Piper's.

"Ya. My patience just slips away when it comes to Finn." Piper growled.

"So are we there yet?" Fiera questioned. The navigator sent her a dangerous glare.

"Oh, come on. It was a joke!" Fiera laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Piper mumbled.

"Well okay. I'm gonna go cause you really do have your panties in a knot." Fiera laughed as she quickly walked out of the room.

Piper's eye twitched. 'Great now I'm turning into Stork!' The thought echoed through her head as she sub-consciously looked over her maps.

"Okay we are here now. I'm not coming in…hospitals are…deathtraps" Stork shuddered at the idea of entering a hospital again. The Condor shook slightly as they touched down.

"Okay I'll go get Aerrow." Piper said as she walked out the door into the hallway. She wondered how the sky night was doing. Hopefully he would make a full recovery in a few days.

* * *

Dark Ace approached a heap of metal. Of course he wasn't expecting to find his skimmer in perfect condition but it looked like a giant had mashed the machine into a ball.

"Bzzzzzz."

A noise came from the pile of junk; Ace put his ear to what he thought used to be the wing. Sure enough he heard the buzzing again.

"Bz, Come in…Bzzz to Dark Ace, over."

He smiled as he realized his radio was still working. At least now he wouldn't have to fix his skimmer by hand, which could take hours of his precious time. He found a hole in the metal and reached in. His hand ran over something smooth and he grabbed it. Pulling on the object it let out another buzz. It was his radio. Beaming with the sudden stroke of luck he tried to pull it out but it wouldn't come out all the way. He pressed a button on it and yelled.

"Dark Ace to Talon leader come in. Over."

"Hello? Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear." Ace smirked.

* * *

Aerrow's eyes cracked open for a moment only to be blinded by the strong lights overhead. Shutting them again he listened.

"He has lost lots of blood." An unknown voice said. The voice was slightly scratchy and seemed to be coming from quite a ways away.

"So will he be alright or not?" Finn's voice was also far away and sounded anxious.

"Yes, he is scheduled for a full recovery in a few weeks." The unknown person replied.

A click was heard and the sound of old door hinges squeaked filling the silence.

"Aww, he's sleeping. He looks just like a baby wallop." Junko cooed, as e walked into the room with the others.

"Except he probably hasn't crapped his pants." Finn snorted.

"Guys be quiet you might wake him up." Piper hushed.

"Ah come on he's already awake." Fiera stated.

"Sure he is. Look at how awake his eyes are being all closed and all." Finn grinned.

"You know people can have there eyes shut when they're awake ya dork." The brunette growled in response.

"Either way we should leave to let him get some rest." The navigator replied.

"No it's alright I'm awake anyway." He expressed opening his eyes a little bit. The lights dimmed as his eyes adjusted to the lights. Aerrow sat up slightly and looked around, tubes in his good hand held his hand on the bed. He was back where he started, at a hospital. Sure enough the room was almost identical to the other one he had been in not long ago. White walls, white bed, white sheets, there was no window and about four white chairs sat beside his bed. Aerrow's bed was the only one in the room and against all the white his bright red hair stuck out like elephant trying to be a mouse.

His left arm felt funny and he glanced down at it. The arm was in a white cast, Fiera had been right he had broken it.

"Told you he was awake." Fiera pointed out to Finn who was suddenly interested in looking at the ceiling and not listening to her.

"How are you feeling?" Junko spoke. "The nice doctor said you'd be out in a few weeks."

"I'm fine. We can probably leave earlier." Aerrow smiled.

"Really? Does that mean we can make it to my Terra's party?" Fiera chimed in happily.

"Sure." He grinned.

"Well we should probably let you get some sleep then." Piper stated.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Piper stopped under the doorframe and glanced back. The redhead's eyes were shut and Piper sighed. She hated seeing him in a hospital bed, it was better when he was running around giving orders and stuff like that. His chest rose and fell steadily, making her smile.

Aerrow would be fine; he'd be up and running around again soon. Piper wouldn't want it any other way.

The chapter was called fixing because they fixed stuff like the Ace problem and Aerrow's getting better.

All right for the next chapter yes we are going to visit Fiera's home Terra and there is a big surprise sorry I didn't do it for this chapter but I couldn't fit it in.

Okay so my story was 4, 576… 4 plus 5 is 9 minus 7 is two plus eight is 8 so I want at least 7 reviews!!! Lol thankx for reading!!!

Btw I'm going to China for a bit so this might be my last update for a little while…unless you review because reviews make me write faster!!! Tell me what you think and how I can improve.

Let me hear some guesses on what Fiera is going to give Aerrow!


	9. Getting to Terra Xeilna

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Getting to Terra Xeilna

OMG! I'm sorry about the HUGE wait but I was kinda in China for two weeks and then I had PILES of homework and this AMAZING thing called JET LAG!! Anyway, I think the next chapter may be the last. This one almost was but I wanted to update sooner. Btw Toryke is pronounced (TOR-RIKE). ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Stork waited patiently in the Condor for the others to return, his stomach growled startling him. Maybe there are some Piper sand cakes in the kitchen. The Merb calmly walked out the door of the bridge and made his way to the kitchen.

He wondered how the sky knight was doing as he found the door to the kitchen. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a faint ticking noise as he began to search the fridge.

* * *

Four teens stood outside Aerrow's hospital door discussing a new problem.

"I think we should leave today." Fiera spoke up to the other Storm Hawks. The team gaped up at her.

"What do you mean? Leave today, we just got here." Finn argued.

"Ya, and Aerrow needs some rest don't you think?" Piper questioned, a bit irritated at the teen's selfishness.

"But my Terra's celebration is in like two days. It at least takes a day to get there and I have to go see Toryke (TOR-RIKE) about something…"

"Wait! Who's Toryke?" Finn tried to keep his jealousy under control.

"He's my older brother who recently went on an errand for me…he went…"

"Ya?" Junko's eyes widened with excitement.

"On second thought I want it to be a surprise." She giggled, " Plus I'm sure someone would tell him about it before we got there."

"Wait! Who's him?" The sharp shooter panicked again.

"Aerrow." She stated smiling.

"Aerrow." Finn growled slightly disgusted. He knew she'd go for a smarter man.

"Cool it Finn. I have something to give to Aerrow as a return gift for letting me stay on the ship for a while."

"Oh okay. Then what are you going to give me?" The blonde responded raising his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Aerrow can rest on the ship, he's tough." She smirked totally ignoring Finn and walking into Aerrow's room to go wake the redhead. Piper frowned, who did she think she was?

* * *

A tall black-haired man landed on an uncharted Terra searching for the object that he needed to find. He found himself on an uncharted Terra and soon enough he found what he had came for.

Scooping the object up he made his way back to his skimmer. He felt like slave running around collecting strange things just for the silly girl. His closed his red eyes and took a deep breath taking in some of the fresh air. Then he started up his skimmer and took off towards his next destination: Terra Xeilna.

* * *

Stork slithered out of the fridge with some Merb Cabbage. Entranced by the food he carefully placed it on the counter and happily trotted his way to the cupboard and grabbed a little grey bowl out of it. Grabbing a spoon he pushed some of the smelly substance into his bowl and placed the rest back into the fridge. Swinging a chair around to sit on, he began consuming the cabbage happily humming a dark tune. Stork loved having time on his own, with no yelling Finn or fights going on.

"Tick…..tick…..tick…."

The Merb swallowed down mouthful after mouthful enjoying every single crunch.

"Tick….tick….tick…"

Halfway done he let out a loud burp. He chuckled nervously hoping no one heard that. If Finn heard that he would never hear the end of it.

"Tick…tick…tick…"

Finishing up his lunch he placed the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later. He sighed happily as the silence surrounded him. Except it wasn't silent…what was that noise?

"Tick. Tick. TICK. TICK." It sounded from under the table. As much as Stork didn't want to he moved back towards the table and peeked cautiously under it. Nothing was under the table so he looked up and sure enough there was a little black box taped to the bottom of the table.

"TICK! TICK! TICK!"

Stork's eyes widened as the clock read 2 seconds. Running at lightning speed he dived towards the door.

* * *

"Carrot-top? Carrot-top? Wake up." Fiera's voice pulled Aerrow from his dreams.

"Hm, yeah?" Aerrow yawned blinking his eyes open.

"Wanna go now?" She smiled.

"Wha? How long have I been asleep?"

"Like fifteen minutes!"

Aerrow gave her a look.

"You really want to make it back for the celebration don't you?" He smiled.

"You have no idea." She sighed.

"Well I guess we could leave now." Aerrow replied sitting up.

"Oh thank you!" Fiera screeched giving the redhead a hug.

"I promise you, you won't regret this!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Aerrow swung his legs off the bed and them dangled there for a moment. Pain swelled in his chest that he had not felt before. He remembered the doctor telling him not to move much but he didn't see the harm walking to the Condor. There was bandages wrapped around his chest and he wasn't wearing a shirt, but some loose white pants covered the rest of him.

Aerrow slid off the bed and tested his balance, his body ached but he was sure he'd be fine. The redhead heard the others talking outside so he walked over to the door and stepped out.

"I still think he should stay- Oh, hi Aerrow." Piper smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He smiled as he lied, he could feel every cut and scrap on his body. It was hard to keep smiling but he did. Anything to keep his team from worrying about him.

"OH I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!" Junko shouted sweeping up Aerrow in a huge hug.

"Can't breath!" The sky knight gasped. Finn chuckled as the wallop put him down.

"So I guess we are going now?" The blonde asked.

"Apparently. Where's Fiera?" Aerrow asked glancing around.

"She went to check you out of the hospital." Piper growled as she turned towards the stairs.

"What's wrong Piper?" Aerrow questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you should be staying in the hospital but Fiera, who we don't know, insists we leave because SHE wants to!" She snapped. "And we are actually listening to her!"

"Come on Piper. She's not so bad." He reassured her as they started down the stairs, Junko and Finn following.

"Only you know her. And you only knew her for a little while and yet she's living on the Condor with us! People change over years Aerrow. How do we know she isn't a Cyclonian?" She hissed as she finished the last step.

"Why would she help me then? Don't you think the Cyclonians would want to keep me dead?" He growled back. Piper looked down at the floor as she turned the corner, he had a point.

"I just think there is something wrong with her." She stated simply.

"She hasn't done anything wrong." He argued stepping out the front door the others right on his tail. The sun was hot in the sky and there were no clouds. Aerrow soaked up some sunlight. He wished he could find a beach that wouldn't end in disaster, and just lie there all day.

"How do you know she hasn't planted bombs all over the Condor?" She exclaimed pointing towards the Condor. Suddenly part of the roof blew off and a loud bang made the four teens cover their ears.

"HOLY CRAP PIPER WAS RIGHT!" Finn screamed as he ran to catch up to Aerrow, Piper, and Junko who were running soon as the roof blew off.

* * *

As soon as Stork hit the floor the bomb stopped ticking. For a moment Stork thought the bomb was a dud. That was until the bomb exploded ripping the wall beside him apart. He heard the noise only for a second until his hearing stopped. His scream was wasted as the explosion wiped out his voice. The Merb rolled onto his back and watched in horror as the wall beside him began to tilt. He tried to scramble away but the wall let out a crack and fell. Stork glared at the wall with pure hatred. Who gets killed by a wall? He lived through the black gorge. THE BLACK GORGE! To get killed by a wall?

Stork angrily reached out towards the wall as it crashed down on him. He pushed as hard as he could as the wall connected with his hands. The pressure became great and he wondered if he could actually hold the wall up. Stork gritted his teeth and pushed harder, he wasn't about to die.

* * *

Fiera ran out of the hospital.

"What was that?" She mumbled to herself glancing around curiously for the source of the noise. Smoke was billowing out of someone's ship near by. She stared wide-eyed at the smoke.

"Coooool." Fiera smiled but her smile faded as she realized whose ship it was.

"Shit." She spat out as she began to run towards the ship.

* * *

Stork strained against the wall's weight sweat slipped off his head with the effort to keep the wall from crushing him. He heard small noises from the bridge and hoped it wasn't who ever put the bomb there. The wall became heavier and his elbows sunk closer to the ground. Stork closed his eyes trying to get every bit of strength out to help him; this would be easy for Junko. Where was that wallop when he needed him? His arms inched closer to the floor yet again. Shaking uncontrollably he heard the noises become louder. It sounded like someone was whispering his name.

"HERE!" Stork yelled. His eyes went wide as his voice also came out as a whisper. He yelled louder, and even louder until his throat hurt. Frowning he realized he was half deaf.

His elbows touched the floor and the weight began to put great pressure on his bones. Pain blurred his vision; he could feel his bones bending.

Suddenly the weight lifted from the Merb and he felt hands on his shoulders easing him out from under the wall. Junko dropped the wall after the Merb was free and Aerrow laid Stork down flat on the ground. Stork closed his eyes and let his muscles relax.

"Are-Stork?" Piper whispered, the ringing in his ears cut out some of her words but he didn't notice.

"WHAT?" Stork yelled. Piper was taken aback by the yelling so Junko stepped in.

"Are you- Stork?" He asked.

"Yes I'm Stork you idiot." He snapped.

"Don't be-Stork!" Piper quietly argued.

"What should I get some kind of skin transplant?" Stork said.

"Dude you don't have to be so-Stork." Finn's voice seeped in.

"Then stop being so Finn." The Merb growled opening his eyes as he sat up. Aerrow's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Whoa Stork you should-" Aerrow began. Stork looked at Aerrow who was kneeling beside him, Aerrow's voice had stopped but his lips haven't. That's when he remembered he had already forgotten. A depressed look came over the Merb's face as he realized he was half deaf, probably forever.

"What's wrong?" Stork read Piper's lips.

"The explosion…I can't hear very much…" Stork murmured not even hearing himself.

Fiera walked in eyes wide in shock.

Piper got up angrily.

"Did you do this?" She screamed.

"W-What?" Fiera stammered scared of the sudden burst of anger.

"Did you put a bomb on the Condor?" She hissed through her teeth.

"What! No! I swear I didn't!" The brunette looked desperately around the room for someone to back her up. Her eyes made contact with Aerrow's, who seemed to be in deep thought at that moment.

"Aerrow. You believe me don't you?" Fiera cried. Aerrow slowly got to his feet and walked painfully over to Fiera.

"Did you put a bomb on this ship?" He asked calmly.

"No." Fiera put as much truth into that word as she could muster.

"Then she didn't do it." Aerrow concluded.

"What?" Piper's voice was acid.

The redhead turned to the navigator.

"Why would she bring me back to life just to kill us? Don't you think that bringing a squadron's sky knight back would help the squadron? Make them harder to destroy? Not to mention the fact that Dark Ace was on this ship, and who knows what he could have done. I'm certain he wouldn't have left without a little revenge." Aerrow finished.

Piper was quiet, the guy made sense. A lot of sense. So much sense she hated him for it. He made her seem like an angry fool. The anger overwhelmed her and she stormed out of the room.

"Piper!" He called after her but a hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Thank you. I owe you one. I guess it didn't look good on my part." Fiera mumbled.

"Ya. But hey, look on the bright side. No one got physically hurt…I don't suppose you know how to fix a half deaf Merb." He kidded.

"Oh, I do actually. I have quite a large collection of healing crystals." She announced proudly.

"Great so can we use one?" Junko cut in.

"Um…no."

"What? Why not?" Finn complained.

"Well you can…once you take me back to my Terra…" She smiled.

"Dude, can't you let us heal Stork first?" Finn questioned.

"Well I would if I could but I can't so I won't." Fiera replied.

"Why not?" Aerrow asked.

"Well…all the remaining healing crystals I have are at my house…on my Terra." She concluded.

"Oh." All three of the guys went.

"Well you could've told us that before!" Finn roared as he headed for the door.

Junko started picking up large pieces of debris as Aerrow made his way back to Stork. He reached his hand down to the Merb, who took it and gingerly stood up rubbing his arms.

"Are you okay?" Aerrow practically yelled so the Merb could hear him.

"Other than nearly getting crushed into a pancake…sure I'm just…peachy." Stork growled.

"We need to get you some healing crystals at Fiera's Terra, can the Condor fly?" Aerrow asked loudly.

"Fly?" He laughed. "I guess bombs are nothing these days!" The Merb snapped.

"Okay I guess we could just put you in the hospital to heal…with all the rest of the sick people." Aerrow shrugged inwardly smiling.

"Hahaha…no. It'll fly; we just have to patch up this huge hole in the ceiling. Junko can do it. Might take a day or two…" Stork finished.

"Okay then I guess we could put you in the hospital until he's done." Aerrow tried not to laugh at the Merb's twitching face.

"It'll be done in two hours." He turned and began talking to Junko.

Aerrow left the room satisfied. Stork was great; you just had to know how to get him to do things. The Condor was filled with different sounds. The scrapping of metal and Stork's unusually loud voice was heard from the room he had just left and continuing down the hallway he discovered another story going on. Finn had retreated to his room and his music was rattling the Condor's windows. He could barely make out Fiera's angry voice yelling outside his door to turn it down as she pounded on his door.

Aerrow realised he didn't hear Piper, she had been pretty mad when she left. Fulfilling his leader of the squadron duties he made his way to her room.

Soon as he was in front of her door, he keeled over in pain. Falling to one knee he held his breath waiting for the pain to subside. Once it did he sucked in some air but the pain came back. Aerrow stopped breathing for a moment. The pain was gone. He let out a breath and the pain stung his chest. The redhead was beginning to feel his broken ribs. Junko was to thank for that, Aerrow had always wondered how hard the Wallop could punch. Though he wished he could've found out a different way, he was just thankful the guy was on their side.

Sitting down he used Piper's door to lean against, leaning his head against the door he was careful not to make a sound. The sky knight shut his eyes in agony as another wave of pain scratched through his chest. He leaned there for a few minutes and heard Finn's music fade away and Junko's loud banging metal slip away. All that filled his ears now was the noise that filled Piper's room. Crying.

He opened his eyes slowly, sadly. He stared at the other side of the hallway and listened to her. His chest pain blew away, replaced by a new pain. A pain that he tried to deny ever since she said that she never liked him. Aerrow felt bad that she was crying. The pain was excruciating because he liked her, more than he let on, more than he would ever let on. He looked up at the ceiling drifting off into the sound of her crying.

It was his fault, maybe if he had been nicer about the whole Fiera is right thing. Maybe if he had not been so sure of himself she wouldn't be crying now. She sniffed and stopped crying, but the pain in Aerrow's heart still remained. All he wanted to do was run into her room and sweep her into his arms and never let her go. He moved his broken arm slightly and his cast made a quiet click on the floor. His arm was tingling under the cast.

Suddenly Piper's door flew open and Aerrow fell with a thud to the floor. He stared up at Piper who glared down at him. Her eyes were red and puffy but that didn't stop her from glaring.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Well, I was coming to check on you…" He blurted. It was the truth but Piper's eyes believed another story.

"Were you spying on me?" Piper growled.

"Wha? No! NO!" He emphasized.

"Then why were you leaning against my door?" She asked growing impatient.

"Well, I-a…. um…" The sky knight struggled to find the right words.

"You what Aerrow?" She was getting so angry.

"How are you doing?" Aerrow suddenly asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, but why were you leaning on my door?" Piper started to cool down a bit.

"Well, I should go and check up on the others then!" Aerrow chirped as he got to his feet and raced down the hallway.

"Aerrow? Aerrow!" Piper screeched after him, half serious half laughing. It was such a relief to see their leader up and running. She watched the red head until he turned a corner, then she retreated back to her room, it was too hard to stay mad at him.

Aerrow held his breath as he ran trying not to show any sign of weakness in front of Piper. Soon as he turned the corner he doubled over in pain clutching his chest.

"Note to self," He muttered under his breath, "don't run with broken ribs."

Once he had caught his breath and the pain was gone he stood upright and headed to see if the hole in the Condor had been fixed yet. Surprisingly the job was almost done, Stork would have used his own bones as wood if that meant he didn't have to go to the hospital.

* * *

The dark-haired man walked over to a closet and peered inside. He kneeled down and looked into the little steel-bared cage. An elderly lady walked into the room and looked down on him.

"What is that?" The lady asked slightly disgusted.

"This is going to make someone very, very, happy." The man smiled. He stood and turned to the lady, his red eyes sparkled.

"Once he finally gets here, didn't you say they were on their way?"

* * *

For once the whole Storm Hawks team was out in the bridge, enjoying each other's company. They told stories of their battles to Fiera; even Piper had cooled down enough to talk to Fiera like she was an old friend. Stork was piloting, enjoying the silence…even if it actually wasn't silent.

"So Fiera, what does your brother do anyway?" Finn asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure actually. He likes to keep to himself; all I know is that he enjoys changing crystals and stuff. Making crystals better and stuff like that." She ranted.

"Really? Like what?" Piper piped, her interest obviously piqued.

"Well I remember once he turned a simple shielding crystal, like one to guard one person into one that protected a whole house. That was cool he can enhance crystals somehow. He won't tell me how cause I'd probably end up burning half the house down…again. But! That doesn't mean he won't tell you Piper. He's shy but don't let that fool ya. His looks might scare ya too, when you see him don't flip out." Fiera stated simply. None of the Storm Hawks knew what she was talking about but Piper was already excited to meet this guy.

Before anyone realized it they reached Terra Xeilna. Finn was mesmerized by the view and was glued to the window staring at the odd coloured grass.

"OH MY GOD WE ARE HERE!" Fiera screeched running around unable to contain her excitement.

"It's blue!" Finn spoke into the glass.

"Look at that mountain!" Junko chirped up, "It looks like a bunny!"

Aerrow peeked out the window at the mountain. Which didn't look anything like a bunny but once Junko looked over at him he just gave a nod and smiled.

"Oh, there are crystals here that I haven't even seen before." Piper smiled as she read a book about Terra Xeilna.

"K Stork land over there." Fiera mentioned to the Merb and she quickly pointed to a big flat area.

"WHERE SHOULD I LAND FIERA?" He suddenly screeched. Fiera covered her ears, laughed, and showed Stork again.

"OKAY THANKS!" He yelled as he landed.

Fiera was the first out of the Condor flying her new and improved heliscooter. Thanks to Junko her ride was up to date. The clanking that could be heard before was no more.

"Come on guys! I want you to meet my family!!" She screeched excitedly.

"Geez, we're coming, we're coming. Why are we rushing anyway, it's not like your town is gonna go anywhere soon." Finn whined. But Fiera didn't hear the blonde; instead she flew towards a large forest.

"This place has such a huge variety of geography." Piper stared in awe at the abundance of trees, mountains, prairies, plateaus, and lakes. Junko was looking at the fruits that grew on the trees; he just wanted to try one. Stork sat on the back of Junko's ride, terrified.

"Don't touch the fruit!" He screamed as they neared the forest.

"What? Why?" Junko asked, his hand retreating back to his ride.

"Who knows what foreign diseases they carry! And we mustn't forget the little creatures that live in these trees. Take their fruit and they'll slice of your whole arm with their laser vision!" He rambled on and on and let out a loud screech when Junko finally grabbed a fruit.

"You've doomed us all!" He yelled into the sky dramatically.

Finn and Piper laughed as Junko swerved to avoid a tree branch almost sending Stork flying.

Aerrow was bringing up the rear, with great difficulty. He never realized how much work Radarr did when he was flying and with his broken arm it just made things harder. Sadly he looked over to the little guy's sidecar. Was it his fault? Could he have done something to prevent it from happening? Maybe? He was sick of maybe. In his mind maybe meant yes. No one blamed him for the accident but no one got blamed. Whose fault was it then? Radarr was trying to save him so didn't it make it Aerrow's fault? At least they were going to have a funeral for the mission specialist on the Terra. It truly was the least Aerrow could do.

Radarr had grown up with Aerrow since he was about four. Aerrow's dad had given Radarr to him. Losing Radarr felt like losing another part of his dad. Frowning he tried to focus more on the trees, even if s eyes were blurring a bit.

"We're almost there!!" Fiera laughed happily.

"Are we staying at you're house?" Finn asked.

"Ya, I already phoned in and told my family you guys were coming. Oh, Aerrow. I have a surprise for you at the house okay?" The brunette smiled.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Aerrow blabbed coming out of his thoughts.

"Whoa." Finn's voice was filled with amazement as they broke out of the trees and into a large valley. At the bottom there was a medium sized town, with an enormous clock tower right in the middle.

"Here we are guys, the town of Xeilna." Fiera grinned proudly.

"You guys like blue a lot don't cha?" Finn laughed.

"Why you say that?" Fiera questioned happily.

"Well the grass is blue, that huge banner is blue and that big clock tower is blue, and I'm pretty sure I see some people wearing blue down there." He answered squinting his eyes.

"Well, our town's colour is blue. The town was supposed to be named Blue Town…"

Fiera began.

"How original." Piper cut in.

"Ya, but the founder, Aikian Piron, fell in love with his navigator, Xeilna Lyon." She continued.

"Wait. Navigator? Were they?"

"Yes Finn, they were a team. Just like the Storm Hawks. This was quite a while ago though. Anyway, Aikian fell in love with her and as a surprise he named a Terra after her. Then he proposed. She said no and Aikian was heartbroken. The town was named by then and he couldn't change any of the names. The squadron broke apart because their Aikian was their sky knight and he couldn't bear to be in the same room as Xeilna. He stayed in his town in a little house for years. Alone. Aikian was a handsome guy so many girls would show up at his house bearing gifts but he turned them all down. He only wanted Xeilna. She eventually heard about this and made a long journey to see him again. By the time she got there he was extremely ill and she decided to care for him. Aikian was sick for almost three months and Xeilna was by his side the entire time. During that time she realized something. She loved him, but he wouldn't pop the question again so this time she did. He happily accepted and the two lived in the town of Xeilna. Happily ever after."

"How romantic." Piper cooed, feeling Aerrow glance at her for a moment. She glanced back at him but by then he had looked away.

'_What's going through his head right now?'_ She thought.

"WE ARE HERE!" Fiera suddenly screeched as they approached a small house. It had a little blue fence and a blue tree in the front yard. The house was white and had four simple windows. The house had an eerie blue glow to it though; since everything around the house was blue it reflected off the house's white paint and gave it a blue look. A couple waited at the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Fiera yelled as she slid off her heliscooter and ran into their arms.

The others quietly walked through the opening in the fence and stood there awkwardly as Fiera hugged her parents.

"Everyone, this is my mom and my dad. Lateen and Ithyim." She announced as she pointed to her parents.

"Mom, Dad this is everyone. Piper, Junko, Stork, Finn, and Aerrow." At each of their names the Storm Hawks gave a friendly wave.

"Welcome Storm Hawks. We have heard a lot about you. Please come in." Lateen smiled gracefully.

As soon as Finn was at the door, Ithyim grabbed him and pulled him off to the side.

"Son, if I catch you putting one hand on my little butterfly I'll turn you into butterfly food." He snapped.

"You mean pollen?" Finn asked confused.

"Don't smart mouth me boy." Ithyim growled.

"What do butterflies eat? I don't know." He scratched his head.

"Fine I'll turn you into mouse food."

"You mean cheese?"

"I should just do it now!" Ithyim hissed.

"How do you know Aerrow won't do anything?" The blonde pointed towards the sky knight.

"I've heard the most about you from our little butterfly. If I hear any bad things out of her mouth you know what I'll do." He finished with a menacing glare.

"You'll turn me into pollen."

Ithyim glared harder.

"Oh sorry. Cheese. You'll turn me into cheese."

"I don't know what she sees in you." Ithyim rolled his eyes and stalked up the stairs.

Finn grinned. So Fiera talks about him lots?

'_She totally digs me.'_

The Storm Hawks were shown to their rooms. Junko and Finn would stay in a spare room. Piper would stay in Fiera's room. Stork had a spare room all to himself, with no windows, super dark, just the way he liked it. Aerrow would stay in Fiera's brother's room. Toryke wasn't there at the moment so Aerrow took the chance to poke around a bit.

He was surprised not to find any pictures of the guy. Fiera said he'd be surprised by his looks but why? The guy's room was very plain, like Finn's room without the mess and posters. There was no bathroom but there was a closet. A smell was in the room that Aerrow recognized. He thought it was strange, like it shouldn't be there. Aerrow sniffed and eventually found out the smell was coming from the closet. It wasn't a bad smell, just…familiar. Aerrow reached out his hand and grabbed the handle and gave a pull.

"Hey! Snoop much?" A male voice cracked from behind. Aerrow whirled around and almost had a heart attack.

Red eyes pierced into his, Aerrow didn't move.

"Don't be so obviously scared. What were you expecting?" The man said as he made it across the room to Aerrow. His spiky black hair moving slightly as he walked.

"Fiera told you about me right?" He spoke.

"…"

"I'll take the silence as no. Well there's something in the closet for you anyway. I went through a lot of trouble to get it after you…lost it."

Aerrow still didn't move. He just stared into the guy's face confused.

"Dark Ace?"

* * *

THE END

OMG JK

WUAHAHA! Cliffhanger. OoOoOoO Dark Ace?? I bet this just makes you confused! Is it really him? You really want my answer? Ok here it is: maybe. I'm such a jerk. I want to hear if you think it is him or not. This is my first full story and I'm thinking that the next chapter might be the last. Any idea on what's gonna happen? Tell me. Guess about anything, tell me what I can do to improve. What do you think should happen? 4, 958 words so 4 plus 9 is 13 minus 5 is eight plus eight is 16 which is too much. 16 minus 4 (for the number of digits) is 12.

Can I get 12 reviews? I better or I'm not gonna post the next chapter. Actually 1 plus 2 is 3, 12 minus 3 is 9 so I'll make it 9 reviews. I'm doing math right now, I'm thinking numbers.

Press that pretty review button!! 9 REVIEWS!

THANKX 4 READIN!


	10. The Dance

* * *

Alright, last chapter tear . I'm pretty sure you'll like it though, I did. I love all of you that reviewed and even the ones that didn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or the characters. Except fir Fiera, Toryke, and their parents. Their mine. But you can borrow them, if you ask.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Dance**

"Dark Ace?" Aerrow's voice barely came out as a whisper.

"What do you think?" The guy replied tiredly.

"What?" He questioned getting confused.

"Open the closet." The stranger said pointing towards the closet. Aerrow didn't move he stood there shocked.

"I'm not the Dark Ace. I'm Fiera's brother. The Dark Ace is like thirty…do I really look that old?" He pointed out.

Aerrow observed the man, he was about the same height and build as the Dark Ace but he looked like a twenty-year-old version of him. His face was different from Aerrow's enemy and now that he could take a better look at the guy he realized that he actually had many different features, but his eyes were still red. He was cursed with the black hair and red eyes that the Dark Ace was known and feared for.

"My name's Toryke." He smiled holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks." Aerrow returned shaking the man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Now open the bloody closet, Fiera was at my throat to get you this. It was a pain in the ass to get too. You definitely owe me one." Toryke sat on his bed as Aerrow turned back to the closet.

He grasped the little knob and was about to give it a pull when a sound came out of the closet. It sounded like a growl. Suddenly he didn't want to open it any more.

"Hurry up the suspense is killing me." Toryke laughed from his seat.

As much as Aerrow didn't want to he gave the door a pull and it opened with ease.

There was a cage on the floor of the closet, so the redhead simply slipped onto his knees and looked into the silver cage.

His brain stopped working. It was impossible. An animal stared back at him, it gave out a little chirp. Aerrow blinked and rubbed his eyes wondering if he was just imagining things. When he looked back up to Toryke the guy was beaming.

"H-How did you?" Aerrow stuttered.

"Fiera told you I enhance crystals didn't she? She may have lied about how many of those life crystal pieces she had. When she said she didn't have any pieces left it was because I had the last one. When she heard Radarr was dead she phoned me up, told me to go get him and fix him up. I had to fix the life crystal too, it didn't work on animals before but I found a way. Once the little bugger was alive there were problems, he didn't like me much. Almost took one of my fingers." Toryke chuckled rubbing a slightly crooked middle finger.

Aerrow opened the cage and within seconds Radarr was out of the cage giving Aerrow a huge hug. Tears stung the redhead's eyes as he hugged his co-pilot.

After a moment he stood up and Radarr scurried up his body onto his shoulder just like old times.

"I-I don't know how to repay you." Aerrow smiled, scratching behind Radarr's ear causing him to let out a purr. Aerrow was happier than he had felt in months.

"Nah, you took care of my little sister, this gift is from her too." He smiled.

There was a brief moment of silence before Toryke spoke again.

"You're going to the celebration tonight right? Going to ask any girls to dance?"

"I dunno, I don't really know anyone."

"What about that girl you came in with. Piper, I think her name is."

" I don't think she would want to."

"Why not?"

"We aren't…like that."

"Oh, okay. Mind if I ask her then?"

"What?" Aerrow coughed out accidentally.

"Is it alright if I ask her to dance?"

"Ya, sure, go ahead." Aerrow tried to smile.

"Okay great." Toryke returned the smile as he got off his bed and walked out. "See you later." He called behind him.

"Uhuh." He muttered in response.

"Radarr, I screwed up." Aerrow breathed out as he smacked his forehead. "I couldn't have just said 'no' could I?"

Radarr just returned a confused shrug.

The rest of the day was filled with the happy reunion of Radarr back in the group and preparing for the celebration happening later that night. Before anyone knew it the night arrived. Piper had been in Fiera's room for the last hour getting ready, Finn and Junko in their own room preparing, Stork was no where in sight and Aerrow was heading up to Toryke's room when he caught up with him.

"Hey Aerrow, you're not wearing that are you?" He asked pointing towards Aerrow's Storm Hawk outfit.

"Well, it's kind of all I've got." Aerrow smirked.

"We'll just have to fix that now won't we? You can borrow some of my clothes."

Aerrow followed the guy to his room and watched as the black-haired man quickly opened one of his drawers and pulled out some clothes.

"Now I don't have much in your size since you're a little smaller than me but I think that these will do fine." Toryke said as he tossed some clothes to Aerrow.

"You can change in the bathroom, I've gotta change in here." And with that Aerrow was off to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

"I don't know I haven't worn make-up in a long time." Piper protested as Fiera tried to put a brush on her face.

"Aw come on, I took a cosmetology class back in school I promise you won't look like a drag queen!" Fiera argued trying to inch the brush a little closer to a retreating Piper.

"That makes me feel so much better!" Piper laughed sarcastically, "It was enough to let you do my hair, and I don't even know what it looks like yet."

"And you won't until you let me finish you up! Now hold still." Fiera hissed.

* * *

"How could you get our suits mixed up?" Finn screeched.

"I-a I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to." Junko replied looking down at the ripped up outfit that he had just tried to put on. Finding it too small he tried harder and eventually the fabric couldn't hold together anymore and… rip.

"You could wear mine." Junko said hopefully as he held up a suit at least five sizes too big for the blonde.

"It's okay I probably have another suit in my bag." Finn sighed as he began searching as he muttered something about it being his favourite suit.

* * *

Aerrow glanced in the mirror before he left he actually looked…respectable. Toryke had lent him a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt. The pants surprisingly fit him perfectly and the shirt's collar came down a little too far for his taste but it was definitely better than what he was going to wear before. The only thing out of place was his cast but he couldn't fix that so he left the room.

* * *

"Don't you think this dress is a little…dressy?" Piper smiled. She really liked the dress but she wasn't a big dress person.

"Dude, it's gonna look awesome on you now try it on for I can see it. Once you try it on I'll let you see the finished result!" Fiera gave her a push into the bathroom and shut the door waiting patiently for Piper to change.

* * *

Aerrow ran into Toryke on his way back to his way.

"Great it looks like the cloths fit well, pretty snazzy. If you're bored you can watch TV in my room until the celebration starts." Toryke stated, "Oh, I can fix that." He said pointing towards Aerrow's cast. "Come with me, I've got some healing crystals that'll fix it up fine."

Aerrow followed Toryke back to his room. Toryke was wearing some lighter colour jeans and a white shirt that had a similar collar to Aerrow's. The shirt had a cool design on it, red dragons criss-crossed across the front and their tales swirled in the back. When they reached his room he casually pulled a crystal out of a drawer, pointed towards Aerrow's arm, and gave it a flick. His arm felt hot for a moment and then it felt good as new. Then Toryke threw it back into the drawer grabbed another one and pressed it against the cast. Immediately the cast split apart revealing Aerrow's unbroken arm.

"Wow. Thanks, again. I owe you one again." Aerrow stared in awe at his arm.

"No problem, I'm gonna go eat something, the TV is on the counter." Toryke commented as he left.

* * *

"Oh my god. You are positively the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life!" Fiera screeched as Piper walked out of the bathroom. Fiera ran up to the navigator and pulled her to a full-length mirror. Piper's eyes widened as she looked into the mirror, she reached up to touch her face to make sure it really was her. Sure enough she felt her fingers caress her face.

Her hair was down and Fiera had taken the time to curl it. The loose curls bounced with every head movement Piper made. Fiera had put a little light orange make-up onto her eyes that brought out her eyes perfectly. A classy orange dress completed the outfit; the halter around the top surrounded a little orange pendant that had been Piper's mothers. Piper looked at the mirror stunned, she never knew she could be pretty.

"Alright everyone! Time to go we are already late for the celebration!" Fiera's mother yelled from downstairs. Fiera scrambled up grabbing her high-heels.

"Let's go Piper." She smiled. Fiera had already gotten ready, her hair straightened, and her blue make-up matched her dress almost as if they had been made together.

"Time to impress the guys." Fiera laughed leaving her room, Piper trailing behind.

* * *

Aerrow stepped out of Toryke's room and hurried down the stairs, Radarr on his shoulder. Fiera's parents, Finn, Junko, and Toryke were already waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Finn and Junko wore tuxedos, Aerrow thought they were a little overdressed, or that maybe he was underdressed. He approached Finn and was about to say hello when he heard a noise from the stairs. Turning he was almost knocked off his feet, Piper was coming down the stairs. She was absolutely gorgeous; Aerrow couldn't take his eyes off her. He tried, especially when she looked at him but he just couldn't.

Piper came down the stairs and tried not to smile as she felt Aerrow stare at her. She looked up at him and tried hard to suppress a blush. He looked extremely handsome, she had never really seen him in jeans and the shirt he was wearing cut down his chest just enough to show off some of his muscles. Piper turned to mush inside looking at him and had to focus on not falling down the stairs.

Fiera followed Piper and the two walked past everyone else out to the Condor. Fiera tried not to laugh at the expression on Finn's face as he watched her walk by. She had no idea a guy's jaw could hang open that wide.

By the time they got to the celebration the dance had already started. The celebration was outside, in the middle of a large prairie. A DJ was currently playing a slow song and once the Storm Hawk group was out on the floor there was a moment of awkwardness.

Suddenly Finn leaned over to Fiera and popped a question.

"Wanna dance?" He smiled holding out his hand.

Fiera let out a little giggle before taking his hand and swirling into the mass of dancing people. Junko had grabbed Radarr and ran over to the babysitter department. A few nannies were caring for lots of little babies when their parents were dancing. Junko happily began to help and Radarr actually liked all the attention he was getting from the kids.

Fiera's parents had started dancing, and Aerrow was trying to gather up the courage to ask Piper to dance. Finn was dancing with Fiera so why couldn't he dance with her? He gathered a breath and took a step towards her.

"P-" He began.

"Would you like to dance?" Another man interrupted him. A man with black hair and red eyes. Toryke.

"Oh, yes thank you." She responded taking his hand.

Aerrow watched as the beautiful girl started to slow dance with the guy that he had so stupidly given permission to. He stood there alone for a moment gathering his thoughts. Suddenly he didn't care anymore. He didn't care if she danced with him. He didn't care if she liked him. He didn't care what she would say when he asked her to dance tonight. He was going to work every second of his life to make her fall in love with him. He loved her and that was that. He couldn't change it no matter how hard he tried.

After the dance ended another slow one started up. He searched the room finding other girls gazing at him but none of them mattered. Only one mattered. He finally found her talking to Toryke.

Aerrow hurried over but when he was meters away they started dancing again. He didn't stop. Instead he walked right up to them, tapped on Toryke's shoulder and smiled.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked trying to not to snap on the guy.

"Oh, of course not." Toryke politely stepped aside and allowed the two to dance. Toryke walked calmly off to the side to join his sister.

"Our plan is working perfectly." Fiera smiled nodding towards the dancing couple. "It took long enough to get the two love birds together."

"Who knew jealousy would do that?" Toryke sighed happily.

Piper smiled as Aerrow took her hand and started dancing with her.

"Your arm!" She gasped.

"Toryke fixed it before we came." He smiled becoming a little less nervous. They slowly glided across the floor, both secretly happy to be in the other's arms.

"You look beautiful." Aerrow muttered for only her to hear. She brought her eyes up to his. The green looked deep into the gold for a moment before she blinked away. Trying to hide her blush she looked down.

"Thank you." She whispered. The two drew closer and closer to each other as the song continued. Then the song began to end and the last note drew close.

Aerrow decided that he was going to tell her how he felt; he was determined to say it.

He tensed his muscles and swung her around.

Piper's heart flipped when he suddenly dipped her low, close to the ground. His strong arms held her tightly and she had never felt so safe or so nervous in her whole life. Aerrow's face was inches from hers.

"I don't know. I don't know how you feel about me. I don't know if you will love me but I have to say this. I love you Piper. I always have and always will." He revealed gazing into her eyes.

Piper was speechless, every nerve in her body tingled. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, she wanted him so bad and he wanted her too. It was like a dream. He slowly started to inch closer to her face and she stared into his eyes. The familiar sparkle shone brighter than it had in years.

"I love you too." She spoke before closing the distance between their lips and sinking into pure bliss.

* * *

THE END!

Aww, it's over. I hope you all enjoyed my story. I might write another one sometime, I'm actually beginning to fall in love with another show. Avatar: The Last Airbender. Omg I love it, Storm Hawks is of course awesome too. I might write a story about the Avatar, if you like the Storm Hawks you'll probably like the Avatar. Anyway thanks for writing and review, tell me what you thought of my story! Or if I should write another one, tell me what I should write it about. THANKYOU!!


End file.
